Vida y Muerte
by Ekhi
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: Daryl le insistía en que descansara más; la empujaba con suavidad hacia el sofá, desechando la idea de dejarle cazar, cavar. El paso del tiempo la consumía- cada mínima parte de su cerebro- [...]. Todo lo que tenía eran días que se sucedían uno tras otro, largas horas pasando mientras ella esperaba-preparándose para lo peor. Siempre lo peor. (Secuela de "AQUÍ Y AHORA")
1. Chapter 1

**Traducción autorizada del fic **_**"Life&Death**_**" de Heart Iconography id: 10753945. **

Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado con The Walking Dead pertenecen a Robert Kirkman y la cadena AMC.

Esta historia, sus personajes, sus voces, sus sentimientos son obra de la autora. **Yo me limito a traducir sus palabras.**

**Nota de la autora:** Bien. Aquí estamos de nuevo. Volvemos a cambiar de punto de vista y a regresar al de Beth en esta nueva sección de la serie. Pero no os preocupéis, no habéis visto todo aún del interior de la cabeza de Daryl.

_Advertencia: Violencia, lenguaje, abusos físicos…_

Espero que estéis preparados todos para este nuevo viaje.

* * *

><p>El espejo le mostraba su reflejo como si le importara más bien poco protegerla de sus sentimientos. Las bolsas bajo sus ojos eran tan oscuras que parecían golpes. Intentaba dormir pero las pesadillas no dejaban de llegar- continuaban cambiando- sin darle un respiro para poder habituarse a ellas. <em>Tommy- la risa de Jared- el sonido de un hueso rosto contra su cuerpo- un bebé con los ojos de Mark, cuyos finos dedos estaban cubiertos de sangre.<em> Y así se levantaba jadeando.

Daryl le insistía en que descansara más; la empujaba con suavidad hacia el sofá, desechando la idea de dejarle cazar, arrastrar lo que fuera o cavar. El paso del tiempo la consumía- cada mínima parte de su cerebro- cada parte de él que ella usaba para acallarlo con movimientos o el propio cansancio. Todo lo que tenía eran días que se sucedían uno tras otro, largas horas pasando mientras ella esperaba- preparándose para lo peor. Siempre lo peor.

"¿Seguro que no puedo ayudar?" Le preguntó Beth.

"Sólo voy a echar un vistazo a las trampas, niña," dijo Daryl, junto a la puerta de la entrada. "Estaré de vuelta en 5 minutos. Nada por lo que merezca la pena levantarse, créeme."

"¡Entonces siéntate e iré yo!" Farfulló Beth, poniéndose en pie.

"Beth", dijo Daryl, su voz aguantando una advertencia que había escuchado en su voz mucho últimamente. "Tienes que tomártelo con calma. No tengo ni puta idea sobre bebés, o mujeres embarazadas, pero sí lo suficiente como para saber que no las mandas a revisar las trampas para conejos en mitad del jodido Apocalipsis."

"¿Sí?" Preguntó Beth. "¿Lo has leído en algún manual por ahí? Porque estoy bastante segura de que hay bastante falta de literatura que describa nuestra situación."

"Siéntate", dijo él impasible.

"¡No soy un perro, Daryl Dixon!"

"¡Quédate!"

Beth cogió uno de los cojines del sofá y lo lazó contra él a la par que salía por la puerta, dejándola sola. Con sus pensamientos. Otra vez. Beth apoyó una mano sobre su abdomen, clavando su mirada en la falta de hinchazón con una expresión indescifrable. _¿Qué nos va a pasar?_ Se preguntó Beth.

Se hizo un ovillo en el sofá, sin querer que Daryl regresara enrabietado, y cerró los ojos._ Sólo por un segundo, _se dijo a sí misma. Pero los segundos se conviertieron en minutos, y antes de que fuera consciente de ellos estaba completamente dormida.

"_¡No puedes hacerle eso a ella!" Gritó Beth._

_El chico se dio la media vuelta. Tenía 16, tal vez 17 años. Beth trató de sortearle, pero él la cogió del brazo, su agarre clavándose en su piel. Le miró- a esos ojos- esos terribles y oscuros ojos. Era malvado. Era suyo. _

"_¡Cállate, madre!" Siseó él. "Vas a asustar a nuestra mascota." _

"_Te he dicho que la dejes marchar," demandó Beth. "¡Déjala ir!"_

"_Sabes que no puedo hacer eso," dijo él con una mueca enfermiza, "me lo estoy pasando demasiado bien." _

"_¡Eres igual que él!" Gritó Beth. "¡Eres igual que él!"_

"_¿Quieres verla?" le preguntó él, ignorando por complete su arranque de ira. "Ve hacia la puerta, madre. Ve."_

_Su hijo le dio un fuerte empujón. Beth cayó con energía sobre sus rodillas y logró ponerse en pie. Se dijo a sí mismo que se acercaría a la puerta, y sacaría a la chica de allí. Que eso era cuanto importaba. Salvar a la chica. Simplemente iría y sacaría a la chica, sin importar el coste. _

_Beth abrió la puerta para verse a sí misma, como lo era entonces, desnuda y temblando asustada. Uno de sus ojos cerrado por la hinchazón; sangre mezclada en su pelo. Beth caminó hacia ella, andando con calma, hasta que estuve cara a cara consigo misma. _

"_Eres un monstruo", le dijo su versión joven, "y tu hijo es un monstruo. Ambos sois… Sois monstruos. ¡Podrías haberlo evitado! ¡Debiste haberlo detenido!"_

"_Yo no… No sabía…" Imploró Beth. "¿Cómo podría haberlo sabido?" _

"_Sabes que es de Mark," le dijo su versión juvenil, "él fue el único que… Tú lo sabías. Tú sabías que el niño sería como él. Podías sentirlo." _

"_No", protestó Beth._

"_¡Sí!" Le gritó la chica. "Es igual que su padre. ¡No puedes cambiar eso! No puedes poner este niño en brazos de Daryl y continuar pretendiendo lo que no es. Quiero decir, ¡mírale!" _

_Beth giró sobre sus pies para mirar a su hijo. Estaba de pie frente a la ventana. A su espalda tenía una ballesta, y había algo aferrado en su mano que Beth intentaba reconocer- era el chaleco de Daryl- y estaba cubierto de sangre. _

_Beth gritó. _

"Para, Beth," dijo Daryl, agitándola con cuidado para despertarla, "es sólo un sueño. Despierta."

"¿Daryl?" Masculló Beth, mirándole.

"Sí, soy solo yo, niña" dijo Daryl. "Te escuché gritar."

"Lo siento", dijo ella, sentándose.

"¿Quieres contarme de que iba?" Preguntó Daryl, tomando asiento a su lado.

"Tú… ¿No estás preocupado? Por el bebé, quiero decir. Por si será… malo," dijo Beth, agachando la mirada, sintiéndose avergonzada por si quiera preguntarlo.

"No," dijo Daryl con facilidad. Sintió el dedo de él sobre su mentón, elevando su rostro de manera que pudiera mirarle a los ojos. "Ni de coña. Somos tú y yo, Beth. ¿Qué puede salir malo de ahí?"

"Daryl," dijo Beth cansada, "Estoy nerviosa. Sabes que este bebé no es tuyo. Sabes que es…"

"Yo no sé eso, Beth" dijo él, apartando tras su oreja un mechón de cabello rubio humedecido, "y nunca lo sabré. Me pediste que fuera el padre, así que soy el padre. No estoy fingiendo, o intentando hacerte sentir mejor. Querré a este bebé con tantas ganas que tendrá mi sangre, y la ciencia tendrá que irse a la mierda."

Beth asintió, sin decir nada, apoyándose contra el brazo de Daryl. Intentó encontrar consuelo en sus palabras, pero aún con sus ojos abiertos, Beth podía ver su chaleco cubierto en sangre siendo sujeta por una mano que era demasiado familiar.

* * *

><p><em>¿Quién no tendría pesadillas con algo como la naturaleza del padre del niño manifestándose en un futuro? Creo que es un miedo más que factible para alguien que ha sufrido algo así y ha tomado la decisión que ella ha elegido. <em>

_Y aunque hay cosas que la genética arrastra generación tras generación, estoy con Dixon en que a la ciencia le van a tener que dar por saco al ser criado/a por este par. _

_¡Mil gracias de parte de la autora y una servidora a todas las personas que leísteis, comentasteis y sufristeis la entrega anterior de esta serie!_

_¡Os veo el próximo miércoles con el segundo capítulo!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Traducción autorizada del fic ****_"Life&Death_****" de Heart Iconography id: 10753945. **

Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado con The Walking Dead pertenecen a Robert Kirkman y la cadena AMC.

Esta historia, sus personajes, sus voces, sus sentimientos son obra de la autora. **Yo me limito a traducir sus palabras.**

_Advertencia: Violencia, lenguaje, abusos físicos…_

* * *

><p>"¿Daryl?" Le llamó Beth con suavidad, bajando las escaleras.<p>

Había permanecido tumbada en la cama despierta, incapaz de dormir. Su estómago estaba lleno y asentado, pero su mente era incapaz de callarse. Beth rodeó el sofá, donde él estaba sentado, mirándole. Beth forzó una pequeña sonrisa, intentando convencerle así de que todo estaba bien.

"¿Por qué no estás durmiendo?" Le preguntó Daryl.

"Ya sabes," dijo Beth, sentándose a su lado, "la historia de siempre…"

Daryl gruñó levemente como respuesta.

"No es que no quiera dormir ni nada parecido," dijo Beth. "Quiero decir, mi cuerpo se mete y sale de situaciones suficientes como para hacerlo, ya sabes. Pero cuando estoy allí arriba, escuchando únicamente mis pensamientos…"

"De acuerdo, niña", dijo Daryl, poniéndose en pie y extendiendo su mano hacia ella. "Vamos."

"¿Qué?"

"Iré arriba contigo," dijo Daryl con simpleza. "Este sitio está hasta arriba de libros. Te leeré algo."

"Supongo que eso estaría bien," dijo Beth, intentando que el alivio no fuera demasiado evidente en su voz. Un nudo temeroso comenzó a desplegarse en su estómago. "¿Qué vas a leer?"

"He estado leyendo este," dijo Daryl, deteniéndose delante de una de las estanterías para coger una copia usada de Fahrenheit 451. "Pero puedes escoger el que quieras, niña."

"No, ese está bien", dijo Beth.

Daryl se guardó el libro en el bolsillo y subió las escaleras en un silencio confortable. Beth abrió la puerta de la habitación, entrando y dejando a Daryl que le siguiera. Por un segundo, echó un vistazo hacia la ventana, pero sólo vio sus reflejos en el cristal; la luz de la vela creando sombras a su alrededor.

"¿Qué lado?" preguntó Beth.

"¿Cómo?"

"De la cama. ¿Qué lado de la cama quieres?" especificó Beth.

"Oh, iba a sentarme en la silla," dijo él señalando la mecedora en una esquina con el dedo pulgar.

"Quizá deberías quedarte," dijo Beth, intentando no preocuparse por el contacto físico, "Quiero decir, nosotros… ya sabes, nos besamos y eso. Es una tontería ser tímidos ahora, ¿no?"

"… Cierto," dijo Daryl lentamente. "Pero si no estás cómoda conmigo…"

"Escoge un costado, Daryl Dixon, o te obligaré a sentarse en esa vieja mecedora, y desearás no haber dicho nada."

"Oh, izquierda entonces, supongo," murmuró Daryl, sentándose en la cama.

"El más cercano a la puerta", comentó Beth. "¿Pensando en hacer una salida rápida cuando me haya dormido?"

"Cállate, o te obligaré a sentarte en la silla," musitó él.

"No lo harías."

"¿Quieres que te lea o no?" Preguntó él, estirándose hasta apoyar su espalda contra el cabecero.

Beth asintió y se tumbó junto a Daryl. Se giró colocándose de lado de manera que pudiera verle. Escondiendo su mano bajo la almohada, ella vio cómo Daryl intentaba encontrar una postura cómoda, y entonces abrió el libro. Leyó por un rato, pero le llevó varios minutos a Beth realmente centrarse en lo que estaba diciendo, más allá de observarle simplemente.

"¿Daryl?" Le interrumpió Beth.

"¿Sí?" Dijo Daryl, mirándole.

"Gracias."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó él, confundido.

"Sólo, gracias", dijo ella en una pequeña y cálida voz. "¿Podrías seguir leyendo hasta que me duerma?"

"Ahá." Respondió él.

"De acuerdo, adelante", dijo ella en mitad de un bostezo.

* * *

><p>Beth había dormido profunda y largamente. No había soñado- no que pudiera recorder, al menos. Cuando se despertó, su brazo estaba dormido debajo suyo; Beth se sentó en la cama, moviendo sus hombros, intentando devolverle la vida al miembro adormecido. Daryl no estaba, pero no era sorprendente. Creyó intuir que era mediodía.<p>

De repente, Beth escuchó gritos desde el jardín. Levantándose como un resorte, tropezándose ligeramente con las mantas, fue directa hacia la ventana. No podía ver nada, pero podía oír voces- llorando. Una mujer. Beth corrió hacia la puerta y bajó las escaleras, cogiendo su cuchillo de camino.

"¿Ella… ella está aquí?" Beth se quedó estática en la puerta de la cocina, reconociendo la voz de inmediato. "¿La encontraste? Glenn, ¡la encontró!"

"¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien?" Preguntó Glenn.

Beth sintió su estómago caer hasta sus pies. Maggie. Glenn. Estaban allí. Estaba en la cocina. Estaban hablando con Daryl- Oh Dios, ¿Daryl les había contado? ¿Qué era lo que sabían? Beth deseaba salir corriendo- en dirección contraria y hacia ellos.

"Ella está bien", les aseguró Daryl en tono hosco," Supongo que entonces querréis verla…"

"Si no te apartas de mi camino Dixon, te llevaré por delante", dijo Maggie sin titubear.

"Sólo…" Comenzó Daryl,"dejad que vaya a por ella. La traeré aquí. Será como una… sorpresa. Estuvo por su cuenta bastante tiempo. Estaría bien hacer algo así por ella."

"¡Si quieres sorprenderla más te vale moverte rápido!" le advirtió Maggie.

Beth corrió de vuelta hacia las escaleras con cuidado, derrapando con sus calcetines sobre la madera. Subió los escalones de dos en dos, maldiciendo sus crujidos. Daryl no tardó mucho en aparecer, mostrándose preocupado, intentando decir lo que ella ya sabía.

"Maggie está aquí", dijo Beth.

"Sí," admitió Daryl." ¿Les escuchaste?"

"Sí, difícil no hacerlo," dijo Beth." ¿Les… les dijiste? ¿Sobre mí? ¿Sobre lo que pasó?"

"Joder, niña", maldijo Daryl. "No. No dije nada. No llevan aquí ni un minuto si quiera."

"Voy a… Voy a tener que contárselo," Beth susurró más para sí misma que para Daryl.

"Todo irá bien, Beth," le aseguró él. "Ella lo entenderá, después de lo que pasó con…"

"No," dijo Beth en una voz más fuerte," voy a tener que contarle sobre nosotros- que… estamos… juntos. Eventualmente sobre… mi… nuestro bebé, Daryl."

"Maldita sea, Beth, ¡me va a matar!" Exclamó Daryl.

"Estamos juntos, ¿no?"

"Mierda," masculló Daryl, entrelazando su mano con la de ella en busca de apoyo moral, "dile lo que quieras, niña, pero no pienso dejar mi ballesta lejos."

"… Probablemente sea lo mejor."

* * *

><p><em>Nota: En la versión original del fic, hay dos fragmentos adjuntados del libro que Daryl le lee. He preferido no incluirlos porque no estoy 100% segura de que esté permitido incluir fragmentos de obras ajenas así que... para curarme en salud, no lo hice. <em>

_¡Gracias por seguir al pie del cañón en esta tercera parte de la serie! Sois geniales_

_Mil gracias también por vuestros reviews en el primer capítulo y por vuestro apoyo a la historia._

_Bueno… Maggie ha hecho acto de presencia junto a Glenn… ¿Cómo será ese reencuentro? ¿Qué pasará cuando salga el gordo de la lotería? ¿Daryl tendrá que correr monte abajo protegiéndose con la ballesta? Puede que alguna de estas preguntas puedan ser aclaradas el próximo miércoles ;)_

_(Casi se me va el santo al cielo olvidando que hoy era miércoles jajaja)_

_¡Os veo en 7 días!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Traducción autorizada del fic **_**"Life&Death**_**" de Heart Iconography id: 10753945. **

Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado con The Walking Dead pertenecen a Robert Kirkman y la cadena AMC.

Esta historia, sus personajes, sus voces, sus sentimientos son obra de la autora. **Yo me limito a traducir sus palabras.**

_Advertencia: Violencia, lenguaje, abusos físicos…_

* * *

><p>"Así que estás…" Comenzó Maggie.<p>

"Sí"

"Y es…" Intentó de nuevo.

"Sí."

"Y tú y Daryl sois…"

"Sí"

"Maldita sea, Beth" maldijo Maggie.

La pareja se encontraba sentada a solas en la sala de estar. Después del abrazo, del llanto, y el chequeo mutuo en busca de cualquier herida en la otra, los hombres se habían escabullido al exterior para buscar algo de cena. Para darle cierto crédito a Daryl, éste se había quedado atrás junto a la puerta, asegurándose de que Beth quería quedarse sola antes de que Glenn se fuera.

"Las cosas, diablos, no sé, eran diferentes Maggie," comenzó Beth. "Cuando la prisión cayó- no entiendes por lo que él y yo pasamos. Y entonces fuimos separados… Hubo una horda, él se aseguró de que yo salía con vida mientras él les hacía frente- pero estaba tan asustada Maggie, y corrí. Le _dejé_ allí."

"Eso no suena mucho a ti, Beth."

"Eso era lo que intentaba decirte. Después de la prisión- después de papá- todo cambió; _yo _cambié. _Aún_ estoy cambiando" dijo Beth, apoyando su mano sobre su abdomen.

"Aún sigo sin poder creerme que mi hermana pequeña está embarazada," dijo Maggie, frotándose las sienes. "Los muertos vivientes están andando por ahí comiéndose a los vivos, y tú vas y te quedas preñada. ¡Ya no tienes dieciséis años! ¡Eres más lista que eso, Beth!"

"Bueno, pues ha pasado, Maggie. Echármelo en cara no va a hacer que eso cambie. Así que, ya vale con actuar como si fueras mi madre, y tal vez, deberías estar contenta de que vas a ser tía."

"¿Qué hay del coche?" Preguntó Maggie de forma repentina.

"¿Qué coche?"

"Coche negro, cruz blanca," dijo Maggie como si de un mantra se tratase que había repetido para sí misma en innumerables ocasiones a lo largo de los años. "Daryl dijo en Terminus… que te cogieron, eso es lo que dijo."

"No lo hicieron," le aseguró Beth a su hermana. "Daryl cree que quizá estaban atrayendo los caminantes hacia la casa- tal vez era su campamento, y querían echarnos de allí. Quiero pensar que ellos solo estaban buscando a su perro."

"¿Qué?"

"¡Oh! ¿No te lo dijo?" Preguntó Beth intentando distraer a Maggie. "Justo antes de que la horda nos atacara, Daryl encontró un perro en la entrada."

"¿Qué tipo de perro?" Preguntó Maggie, con una pequeña sonrisa.

"No lo sé. Huyó antes de que pudiera verle."

"Vaya pena…" Dijo Maggie con suavidad.

Hubo un largo momento en silencio entre ambas hermanas. Afuera, podían escuchar las voces distantes de los hombres. Beth imaginó que para entonces, estarían limpiando unas ardillas para la cena. Tal vez un ciervo, si tenían suerte. Pero no había muchos ciervos en las cercanías.

"Y Daryl- él no… ya sabes…" Maggie comenzó, rompiendo el silencio.

"¡No!" Dijo Beth rápidamente. "Daryl y yo estamos juntos, Maggie. Yo tomé mi propia decision en ese asunto. Sabes que es un buen hombre. Un buen hombre de verdad, Maggie. Como Glenn. Él haría cualquier cosa por mí- por el bebé."

"A papá no le gustaría."

"Tal vez nuestro padre en la granja no le gustaría," dijo Beth. "Quiero decir, cuando estábamos allí, papá llamaba a Glenn ese chico asiático- y ahora Glenn tiene el reloj de bolsillo de papá. Pero cuando estábamos en la prisión… Cuando estuvimos realmente en el medio de todo esto ahí fuera… Papá habría querido que alguien cuidara de mi- alguien que se preocupara lo suficiente por mí como para arriesgar su propia vida para mantenerme a salvo- alguien que pudiera hacerme sonreír, Maggie. Y ese es Daryl."

"¿Se ha dedicado a contar chistes desde la última vez que le vi?" Preguntó Maggie, con la duda tiñendo su voz.

"No le conoces realmente, Maggie" dijo Beth.

"¿Y le quieres?" Preguntó su hermana.

"Sí," dijo Beth, a sabiendas de que no era una mentira en su totalidad. Esa era la verdad, en una imposible y complicada manera. "Sí, le quiero."

"Entonces supongo que no lo mataré", dijo Maggie.

"Te lo agradecería si no lo hicieras."

* * *

><p>Cuando finalmente Beth emergió del interior, sopa en mano, se contró a Daryl de pie solo bajo el sol de la tarde. Tenía un pequeño fuego encendido, y estaba agitándolo con una rama. Él la escuchó acercándose a él y alzó la mirada, encontrando sus ojos.<p>

"¿Dónde está todo el mundo?" preguntó Beth a modo de saludo.

"Glenn y Maggie querían lavarse un poco," dijo Daryl. "Les envié al riachuelo. Dijeron que gritarían si algo pasaba."

"De acuerdo", dijo Beth, sentándose en una de las sillas de jardín que habían encontrado.

"¿Y bien?" Preguntó Daryl.

"Fue… tenía muchas preguntas," dijo Beth. "Le dije que te dejé allí. Que me asusté y huí."

"¿No preguntó por el coche?"

"Lo hizo", dijo Beth. "Le dije que imaginaste que cualquiera que lo estuviera conduciendo lo estaba usando para atraer los caminantes hacia la funeraria. Que pensaste que era el campamento de alguien y que querían deshacerse de nosotros. Y entonces, como broma, le dije que pensaba que ellos habían ido en busca de su perro."

"¿Pensó que era gracioso?"

"Ella quería saber qué clase de perro era," respondió Beth.

"Vosotras chicas Greene," dijo Daryl, aguantando una carcajada. "Y ella estaba… ¿Qué dijo del bebé?"

"Dijo que podría haberlo hecho mejor", dijo Beth con voz molesta. "El fin del mundo, y ella sigue teniendo que ponerse en plan madre conmigo. Pero… Ya sabes, le dije que ya había pasado y que intentara ser feliz por convertirse en tía."

"¿Y sobre nosotros?"

"No está convencida aún. No por completo," dijo Beth. "Pero prometió no matarte, así que vamos por el buen camino."

"Si hay algo que pueda hacer… para hacer que a ella… ya sabes… ¿le caiga mejor?" preguntó Daryl incómodo.

"¡Daryl, no es que no le gustes!" dijo Beth, tomando su mano. "Simplemente ella cree que nadie es lo suficientemente bueno para mí. Odiaba a Jimmy. Y deberías haberla escuchado riéndose de Zach. Maggie es mi Hermana mayor. Ella cree que cuida de mí."

Daryl estaba callado pero atrajo a Beth hacia sí hasta que la arrebujó bajo su brazo. Aún le maravillaba cuan pequeña le hacía sentirse. Observaron el fuego por un rato hasta que ella sintió los labios de él rozar su coronilla. Beth se ruborizó levemente, intentando no pensar en lo que había dicho antes, sobre quererle, y cómo lo había sinceramente en el fondo de su maltrecho corazón.

* * *

><p><em>Hola de nuevo! Ya es miércoles así que aquí toca la ración semanal de este peculiar par.<em>

_¿Qué os parece la actitud de Maggie ante las noticias que Beth le da? En gran parte me parece comprensible, ¿no os parece? Pensaba que estaba muerta y resulta que en realidad está embarazada y emparejada con su buscador oficial… Bastantes cosas que digerir._

_Y ese… "sí, le quiero" de Beth? Jojojojo A ver qué pasa con la convivencia entre los cuatro bajo el mismo techo._

_- Kick: Soy una cenutria, podría haberte mandado un PM pero no me da la mente _ El Pobre Daryl es un "macho que se respeta" pero que Maggie le acojona, me encanta haajajaja ¡Gracias por tu comentario!_

_Gracias al resto por vuestro apoyo, lectura y comentarios en la historia!_

_¡Os veo en 7 días!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Traducción autorizada del fic ****_"Life&Death_****" de Heart Iconography id: 10753945. **

Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado con The Walking Dead pertenecen a Robert Kirkman y la cadena AMC.

Esta historia, sus personajes, sus voces, sus sentimientos son obra de la autora. **Yo me limito a traducir sus palabras.**

_Advertencia: Violencia, lenguaje, abusos físicos…_

* * *

><p>"¿Cómo nos encontrásteis?" Preguntó Daryl de repente, rompiendo el silencio que se había instaurado durante la cena.<p>

"Bueno, no os estábamos buscando- quiero decir, lo estábamos, pero no lo estábamos," aclaró Maggie. "Siempre te buscábamos, Bethy, pero nunca dábamos con nada que nos guiara. Aunque escuchamos algo sobre Rick."

"Parecía que fuera Rick, al menos", contribuyó Glenn.

"Sí, a varias semanas al norte de aquí", añadió Maggie," nos lo comentó un grupo que había visto algún tipo de asentamiento. Un hombre con un bebé, y un niño. Y un par de personas más. Un bloque despejado de una manzana."

"El grupo no dijo… quiero decir, ¿estaban bien?" preguntó Beth, mirando a su hermana.

"Eran gente simpática," dijo Maggie.

"Buena gente," añadió Glenn.

"Aunque estaban buscando a alguien. No se detuvieron."

"Todo el mundo anda buscando a alguien hoy en día," añadió Daryl calmado.

"¿Qué hay de vosotros dos?" preguntó Glenn. "¿Encontrasteis a alguien?"

"Solo el uno al otro", dijo Daryl.

"Sí, ehm…" Beth se detuvo, tratando de pensar una buena tapadera. _¿Qué clase de persona no busca a los de su propio grupo?_ Se preguntó a sí misma.

"Claro que andábamos buscando," dijo Daryl. "Pero con Beth, y el bebé y… todo… Parecía lo más inteligente buscar un sitio tranquilo donde asentarnos. Fortificar el lugar lo mejor que pudiéramos."

"Tiene sentido", dijo Maggie con sencillez.

"He oído algo de eso," dijo Beth a su hermana. "Sobre… Rick. Escuché algo por ahí, la verdad. Varias personas habían sido echadas de un edificio. Fue hace un tiempo. Parece que le ha ido bien, entonces."

"Nos gustaría quedarnos aquí de todos modos," dijo Daryl con firmeza. "Beth no está en condición de andar peleando caminantes, o caminando hasta que le sangren los pies."

"Por supuesto", dijo Glenn.

"Concuerdo", añadió Maggie.

Beth escondió su suspiro de alivio, pero miró hacia Daryl. Estaba sentado frente a ella, al otro lado del fuego, jugueteando con su cuchara. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, ella le sonrió agradecida, y él simplemente se encogió de hombros como si le preguntara qué era lo que esperaba. Prácticamente podía escucharle en su cabeza: _Te dije que lo tenía todo pensado, niña_.

* * *

><p>"Glenn y yo dormiremos aquí abajo", dijo Maggie. "Podemos intentar meternos en el sofá juntos, o simplemente usar los cojines y nuestros sacos de dormir y extenderlos en el suelo."<p>

"Sí," apoyó Glenn. "Será mucho más confortable que cualquier sitio donde nos hemos quedado últimamente."

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó Beth. "Quiero decir, si queréis una noche en la cama, podríamos…"

"No pienso quitarle la cama a una mujer embarazada," dijo Glenn.

"Bueno, Maggie, si quieres, ¿podríamos compartirla por una noche o dos?" ofreció Beth. "Estoy segura de que a los chicos no les importaría."

"Nah," dijo Daryl.

"Está bien, Beth, papá no está aquí," dijo Maggie con una carcajada. "Ambas tenemos novio, no es gran cosa."

"Cierto," dijo Beth. "Bueno, estoy contenta de que me rechaces, porque roncas."

"¡No lo hago!"

"En realidad…" Dijo Glenn. "

"Cierra el pico, imbécil" le espetó Maggie.

"Tú también roncas," dijo Daryl, dirigiendo una pequeña sonrisa a Beth.

"Sí, pero cuando duermo, mis ronquidos no me molestan, ¿Verdad?" dijo ella con una leve risa.

"Supongo que no."

"Así que, no es por echaros de la sala de estar, pero estamos muertos, así que, largaos" dijo en tono divertido Maggie.

"Está bien, vale" dijo Beth. "Estaremos arriba si necesitáis cualquier cosa."

* * *

><p>Daryl estaba tendido en la cama junto a Beth leyendo su libro. Se había ofrecido a dormir en el suelo, pero ella había desechado la idea. No era como si la noche anterior él no hubiera dormido con ella en la cama. Él estaba respirando con calma, y por un largo momento, ella se limitó a observarle, sintiéndose tan agradecida que le dolían las entrañas.<p>

"Gracias, por lo de hoy", dijo ella.

"Es agradable tenerles por aquí", dijo Daryl.

"Sí", contestó Beth.

Aún así, sintió una cierta punzada de culpabilidad en la boca de su estómago. La forma en la que Glenn y Maggie se habían mirado el uno al otro- se habían tocado mutuamente- terminado la frase del otro. Y ahí estaba Daryl, atrapado con ella, por obligación y probablemente por un leve sentimiento de culpa.

"¿Sabes? No tenemos que hacer esto para siempre," dijo Beth.

"¿De qué hablas, niña?"

"Fingiendo… Tú y yo… Fingiendo que estamos juntos. Que eres mi novio, quiero decir. O que yo soy tu novia. Aún te quiero cerca para el bebé. No te lo habría pedido si… pero en algún momento podríamos… ya sabes, "romper" o lo que sea."

"Beth…" Comenzó Daryl, sentándose para mirarle.

"Está bien, Daryl. No me debes nada... y si te sientes culpable, sobre lo que me pasó, y sigues culpándote a ti mismo... no lo hagas. Estaré bien. El bebé te seguirá teniendo. Y podrás tener con alguien lo que Maggie y Glenn tienen, algun día."

"Beth, para" pidió Daryl. Beth cerró la boca. "No quiero lo que Maggie y Glenn tienen. Quiero lo que tenemos nosotros."

"Pero nosotros no… no hay nada…" Beth intentaba encontrar las palabras que fueran completamente honestas.

"¿Me vas a obligar a decirlo con claridad, no?" Preguntó Daryl, pasándose una mano por el pelo. "¡Bien! No quiero que esto sea un teatro, Beth."

"Pero yo estoy tan…"

"No importa", atajó Daryl.

"Pero es…"

"No", dijo él, acercándose a ella. "Escúchame bien, Greene. Haré lo que necesites que haga. Si no me quieres, no te voy a rogar o intentar hacer que cambies de idea. Pero estoy aquí, Beth, y puedes tener lo que quieras de mí. Amigo, padre de tu bebé, novio, lo que tú digas, pídelo, niña."

"Yo… Yo…"

"Pero antes de que tomes una decisión, sólo… sólo una cosa más", dijo él vacilante.

Lentamente, siempre con lentitud, agachó su rostro hacia el de ella saboreando su boca. Beth podía sentir sus labios, húmedos por su lengua, cálidos por su sangre. Él siempre estaba tan caliente. Junto a ella sus manos se cerraron entorno al edredón, colocándolo alrededor de ella. Beth podía sentir la pasión en él, oscura y salvaje, pero profundamente contenida. Le dolía de una manera que le sorprendió, le asustó, y que le robó el aliento. Quería sentir esa pasión. Lo quería todo.

"No nos descartes, Beth," dijo él, acariciando con su mano su coleta desecha. "Esto que hay entre nosotros no es fingido. No lo es."

* * *

><p><em>¡Ya es miércoles de nuevo! ¡Sólo queda un capítulo para el parón invernal (al menos este lado del charco y meridiano)!<em>

_Que la fuerza y los fics nos acompañen en la espera, aunque no será tan larga como el de una temporada a otra, verdad? ;) Bueno, dejo de enrollarme._

_Tal y como alguna vaticinó, la presencia de Glenn y Maggie va a hacer que se tengan que acercar más Beth y Daryl y compartan colchón. Tanto uno como otro ha sido un gran actor en el pasado, pero entre esas cuatro paredes donde sólo tienen al otro en frente, no hacen falta teatros (sabiduría Dixon)._

_¿Cómo seguirá la convivencia entre ellos? ¿Se quedarán allí como tenían pensado? Habrá que esperar para verlo._

_Un millón de gracias por vuestros reviews y apoyo a la historia. Sois geniales. Un abrazo oso para todo lector de la historia._

_¡Que tengáis una buena semana!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Traducción autorizada del fic **_**"Life&Death**_**" de Heart Iconography id: 10753945. **

Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado con The Walking Dead pertenecen a Robert Kirkman y la cadena AMC.

Esta historia, sus personajes, sus voces, sus sentimientos son obra de la autora. **Yo me limito a traducir sus palabras.**

_Advertencia: Violencia, lenguaje, abusos físicos…_

* * *

><p><em>"Despiértate, zorra", gruñó una voz en su oído.<em>

_Beth se quejó en lo hondo de su garganta; cada músculo que usó para crear ese pequeño sonido, cada movimiento para arrancarlo de ella, dolía. Sus costillas parecían arder, pero aquella voz fue como un jarro de agua fría. Beth debatió si abrir sus ojos, deseando que desapareciera._

_"¿No es encantadora, Tommy?" Preguntó Mark. "La pequeña rubita estaba soñando…"_

_"¿Sobre qué estabas soñando?" Preguntó Jared desde el otro lado de la habitación. Beth le miró en silencio, limpiando su arma._

_"Ella soñaba que estaba lejos de aquí, con alguien que le quería, ¿no es así?" Cuestionó Jared._

_"¿Cómo...?" Preguntó Beth con el aliento rasgado, su voz parecía papel de lija raspando las suaves paredes de su garganta. "¿Cómo sabes…?"_

_"Es lo que todas sueñan," dijo Tommy._

_"Bueno, no es todo cuanto sueñan- pero al menos cuando los sueños son buenos," añadió Mark._

_"No", dijo Beth contrariada. "Esto no es…"_

_De forma repentina la mano de Mark se estrelló contra su mejilla, justo en la comisura de su boca. Beth pudo saborear el metal de su sangre de forma tan vívida que su estómago se revolvió. Le miró a los ojos- esos ojos opacos- e intentó decir algo- intento recabar algo de fuerza para rebatirle- pero incluso sus huesos le dolían. Incluso su propia respiración._

_"¿Fue lo suficientemente real, rubia?" Preguntó Tommy._

_"Tienes que saber que cualquier cosa sobre la que estuvieras soñando, quien fuera con quien estuvieras haciéndolo, así no es como va a terminar esto. ¿Lo sabías,verdad?" Preguntó Mark._

_"Tiene razón," añadió Jared, poniéndose en pie junto a los otros dos frente a ella. "Hemos tenido un montón de chicas, y bueno, ningún final feliz. No para ellas al menos."_

_"Finales felices para nosotros sí," dijo Tommy. "Todos cuantos quisiéramos"._

_"Puede que sea rubia, Tommy, pero creo que incluso ella entendió sin esa explicación", dijo Mark. "¿Qué te apetece hacer esta noche, Rubia?"_

_Un millar de respuestas peleaba entre sí en la mente de Beth: matarte, irme a casa, obligaros a hacer cosas inimaginables los unos a los otros como vosotros habéis hecho conmigo. Pero ella no dijo nada. Sabía que era peor si mostraba algún tipo de chispa, o coraje._

_"Habíamos pensado en montar un pequeño espectáculo esta noche, ¿verdad, colegas?" dijo Mark. "¿Qué tal si te quitas las ropas que te quedan, y nos enseñas cómo te gusta divertirte?"_

_Con una celeridad que no sabía que su cuerpo poseyera, vació el contenido de su estómago en el suelo. Podía escucharles reírse, alto y con crueldad, pero no podía evitarlo. Su piel parecía querer separarse del resto de su cuerpo. Su aliento quería congelarse hasta el punto de desmayarse y despertarse cuando todo hubiera terminado, saliendo de su propio cuerpo, y perdiendo el tiempo._

_No tuvo esa suerte._

_"Bueno, ¿no es típico? Pero joder, no somos tipos habituales," dijo Jared apuntándole con el arma. "Vamos, señorita, enséñanos lo que tienes."_

* * *

><p>Beth se despertó a ser agitada. Se levantó con tanta rapidez que su cabeza golpeó contra la de otra persona y se escabulló de la cama cegada por el pánico, buscando un arma, buscando lo que fuera.<p>

"Maldita sea, niña" Murmuró Daryl, frotándose la cabeza.

"¿D… Daryl?" Preguntó Beth, su voz rota por las lágrimas.

"Estabas sollozando en sueños. Pensé en despertarte antes de que gritaras y despertaras a toda la casa," explicó él.

Beth era incapaz de contestarle, simplemente se dobló sobre si misma aferrándose a su propia cintura, y lloró. Su cuerpo se agitaba por el dolor, el miedo residual, y el alivio. Se sorprendió de que ningún sonido saliera de ella. La luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana, iluminándole a Daryl, sin saber qué hacer.

"Está bien, niña", dijo Daryl. "Estás conmigo. Y tu hermana también. Y Glenn. No te va a pasar nada."

"D… Daryl, era horrible", logró articular Beth, acercándose a él directa hacia sus brazos, apoyando su rostro húmedo contra su camiseta. "Pensé… Recordé esto. Y a ti. Y desperté aquí. Y vosotros érais un sueño, y aún estaba allí, Daryl."

"Beth," dijo Daryl apenado, deslizando su mano entre el pelo suelto de ella, la otra frotándole la espalda con aprensión, preocupado por si podía asustarle. "Te tengo. Sé que me retrasé entonces, pero aquí estoy ahora. Y nada te sucede ahora. ¿Vale?"

"Vale", dijo Beth sorbiendo por la nariz, estrechándole a él entre sus brazos una última vez antes de soltarle. "Lamento haberte despertado."

"No estaba durmiendo", dijo Daryl.

Él le guió de vuelta a la cama con una mano en la parte baja de su espalda. Beth se refugió bajo las mantas y fue consciente por primera vez de la lámpara encendida, sombría y suave, creando sombras contra la pared. El libro de Daryl había aterrizado a los pies de la cama, la página perdida.

"¿No lo terminaste todavía?" Preguntó Beth, señalando el libro.

"Casi," dijo Daryl. "¿Quieres que te lea de nuevo?"

"Sí", dijo Beth. "Por favor."

"¿Es así todas las noches?" Preguntó Daryl, su voz grave en la casi completa oscuridad, a la par que se agachaba a por el libro y se asentaba.

"Casi siempre", dijo ella rehuyendo sus ojos.

"¿Quieres…?" Dijo Daryl levantando ligeramente su brazo, invitándola a recostarse contra él. "Está bien… Quiero decir, no tienes por qué. Quizá… Ya sabes, te ayudaría."

Beth se arrebujó contra él de inmediato, sintiéndose aliviada al recuperar el contacto. Su calidez le relajaba, y el sonido de su corazón contra su oído cuando apoyaba su cabeza contra el pecho de Daryl, le hacía recordar que estaba en casa. Que estaba a salvo. Que estaba con _él_.

"¿Lista?" Preguntó Daryl con suavidad.

"Sí," dijo Beth, oliendo la noche y el humo del fuego en él, intentando mecerse de vuelta en sus sueños.

Daryl comenzó a recitar con calma, su mano aún jugueteando con sus cabellos mientras que con la otra mantenía el libro abierto.

"Esto es agradable", dijo Beth cuando él se detuvo para tomar aire. "Deberíamos hacerlo más."

"Silencio," dijo Daryl, su voz cálida, ella pudo reconocer la burla en su voz. "Estás interrumpiendo la historia."

"Perdón" dijo ella con una leve mueca. "Continúe, Señor Dixon."

"_¿Por qué confías en mí? Dijo Montag"…_

_Un hombre se movió en la oscuridad._

"_Verte es suficiente…" _

* * *

><p>Otro miércoles más aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo de la pareja. He de reconocerlo, la MSF me quitó las ganas por completo de haberlo traducido antes pero… como le comenté a alguien, ¿qué mejor manera de rebelarse que seguir manteniendo viva a quien de forma tan barata, ruin, sin sentido y OOC han decidido "despachar"? (y porque me comprometí a subiros un capítulo cada miércoles y siempre intento mantener mis promesas ;)) Doy gracias a que sólo tengo que traducir esto y entiendo a quienes sois shippers Bethyl y sentís que os han estafado y no tenéis ganas de leer nada que tenga que ver con ella. Mis disculpas para con vosotras para en, mi humilde opinión, una cagada monumental de los guionistas.<p>

Quien quiera despacharse por lo visto el domingo que se sienta libre de hacerlo en un review o mp. *Os doy un abrazo virtual*

Dicho esto… Centrémonos en este capítulo. Los sueños o más bien pesadillas, tienen una capacidad increíble de jugar con nuestros límites y capacidades, Beth tiene la suerte de no estar sola en esta parte del camino para superar la sensación al despertarse. Aunque no sepa cómo hacerlo, sin comerlo ni beberlo, el Oso Dixon hace y dice lo que ella necesita.

¿Bonito ver de nuevo un poco de relajación entre ambos y cierto.. cachondeo, verdad?

Espero veros en 7 días y ánimo!

Gracias a los nuevos lectores por sus reviews y a los antiguos, sois geniales.


	6. Chapter 6

**Traducción autorizada del fic ****_"Life&Death_****" de Heart Iconography id: 10753945. **

Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado con The Walking Dead pertenecen a Robert Kirkman y la cadena AMC.

Esta historia, sus personajes, sus voces, sus sentimientos son obra de la autora. **Yo me limito a traducir sus palabras.**

_Advertencia: Violencia, lenguaje, abusos físicos…_

* * *

><p>Pasó una semana, después otra, nada parecía cambiar. Beth pasaba tiempo con quien fuera que se hubiera quedado atrás para echarle un ojo. La mayor parte del tiempo era Glenn, a veces Maggie; rara vez era Daryl. Su hermana declaraba que estaba usando ese tiempo para conocerle mejor a él, pero siempre estaban en silencio cuando regresaban. Beth intentaba no pensar en ello.<p>

Al anochecer ella solía dormir junto a Daryl. Él le leía las noches en las que ella se despertaba de una pesadilla empapada en sudor, así que, la mayoría de las noches él le leía. Generalmente se tocaban mientras dormían. En ocasiones era simplemente un pie contra la parte de atrás de una pierna, o un brazo contra la espina dorsal. En las peores noches, Beth se encontraba a sí misma encogida contra él, abrazada bajo sus protectores brazos. Ella se dio cuenta que ansiaba esa cercanía.

Hoy en cambio, observaba la linde de los árboles, esperando a que Daryl regresara. Se había llevado a Glenn con él, al comentar que había visto las huellas de algún ciervo y que podría necesitar el músculo extra. Cuando Maggie se había sentido ofendida, Glenn le preguntó si realmente le gustaría cargar con un ciervo muerto a la espalda, y ella cerró la boca con rapidez, la sola idea hizo sonreír a Beth.

"¿En qué andas pensando para sonreír así?" Preguntó Maggie, en la silla de jardín frente a ella.

"Imaginándote a ti cargando con un ciervo muerto," contestó Beth.

"Podría haberlo hecho, Bethy," dijo Maggie con gesto serio. "Pero ya sabes cómo de frágiles pueden ser los hombres. No quiero castrar a Glenn."

"Claro", respondió Beth.

"Así que," dijo Maggie, " hablando de hombres: ¿cómo están las cosas con Daryl?"

"Están bien", dijo Beth con facilidad. "Bien, ya sabes, las cosas están bien."

"De acuerdo," dijo Maggie, la duda coloreando levemente su tono de voz, pero lo suficiente como para que Beth se percatara de ello.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Beth. "¿Él… él te ha dicho algo?"

"Sí, Beth," dijo Maggie. "Cuando vamos por ahí a buscar comida, nos contamos secretos el uno al otro."

"¿Por qué tienes que ser siempre tan sarcástica?" Suspiró Beth, sintiéndose aliviada.

"Él no ha dicho nada. Solo…" Maggie se encogió de hombros dejando la frase a medias.

"¿Qué?"

"Bueno, vosotros dos no sois muy… Ya sabes… Afectuosos el uno con el otro", terminó Maggie.

"¿Crees que no es agradable conmigo?"

"Es completamente agradable, Beth. Estaría ciega para no ver la forma en la que te mira, o todas esas pequeñas cosas que hace por ti, pero vosotros casi nunca os tocáis u os besáis. Y si es por mí, porque crees que yo no lo apruebo…"

"Oh", dijo Beth débilmente. Desde su último beso, nada más había sucedido. Ni si quiera habían hablado de ello o lo que había significado, y mucho menos lo habían reproducido delante de un público. "Nosotros solo… pensamos que era lo correcto, ayudarte a hacerte a la idea de ello."

"No te preocupes por mí, Beth" respondió Maggie. "Sé que mi reacción no fue… la mejor. Pero te conozco, y sé que tienes una buena cabeza sobre los hombros. Y si escogiste a Daryl, entonces no dudo que sea lo suficientemente bueno para ti. Solo quiero que seas feliz, incluso si eso significa que tengo que ver a mi hermana pequeña montándoselo al otro lado de la hoguera."

"Bueno, Dios sabe cuánto os he visto a Glenn y a ti comiéndoos la boca," Dijo Beth. "Es solo que… Daryl es una persona privada, Maggie. Incluso con el visto bueno, no sé cuántos arrumacos nos daremos frente a vosotros."

Maggie asintió para sí y se reclinó sobre la silla, cerrando los ojos, dando por finalizada su conversación. La mente de Beth comenzó a funcionar a toda velocidad por el pánico. _¿Qué pasa si Maggie averigua lo que pasó? ¿Y qué se supone que le tengo que decir a Daryl: hey, te importaría abrazarme y besarme más de esa manera mi hermana no piensa que soy una frígida?_ Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la espiral en la que se había sumido, Beth vio a los chicos salir de entre los árboles, llevando a cuestas un ciervo muerto; Glenn estaba gritando triunfante con el puño en alto, dejando que la mitad trasera cayera al suelo.

Maggie rio.

Al igual que Beth.

* * *

><p>"A alguien le gustas de verdad", dijo Glenn, señalando hacia la ventana, en dirección a Daryl.<p>

"¿Ah sí?" Preguntó Beth. "¿Qué? ¿Habéis estado contándoos batallitas?"

Glenn miró a Maggie, quien se encontraba de pie junto a Daryl, aprendiendo como desollar y limpiar un ciervo. Beth tenía que reconocérselo a su hermana, no aparentaba si quiera estar molesta por ello. Por supuesto, ella conocía lo suficiente a su hermana como para saber que todo era apariencia- incluso después de todo lo que había pasado.

"Maggie podría matarme si le comparo a ella con la guerra," dijo Glenn, "pero básicamente, sí…"

"Bueno, no te preocupes, no se lo diré." Dijo Beth, acercándose a la despensa, echando un vistazo a las latas.

"Lo digo en serio, Beth", dijo Glenn. "Sé que Daryl no es muy de grandes gestos o palabras, pero ese ciervo de ahí es el tercero que realmente vimos. Lo que es una locura, teniendo en cuenta que hace siglos que no vemos uno, pero…"

"No puedo imaginar a Daryl fallando…" Dijo Beth con suavidad, pidiendo una explicación.

"No", dijo Glenn. "Él no disparó. Había una cierva y su cría. Estaba comiendo manzanas pasadas del suelo. Pero Daryl ni si quiera alzó la ballesta. ¿Y sabes por qué?"

"¿Se quedó obnubilado por su belleza majestuosa?"

"Dios, eres igual que tu hermana", dijo Glenn poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Dijo que era una madre y su cría, y que íbamos a dejarles marchar porque Beth no lo habría querido."

"¿Dijo eso, eh?" Preguntó Beth con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Sí, eso dijo." Comentó Glenn.

"Hmmm" Beth sintió sus mejillas colorearse ligeramente. "Supongo que sí que le gusto a alguien."

* * *

><p>Durante la cena, Beth se sentó junto a Daryl, dejando que sus rodillas se tocaran levemente. No hubo demasiada conversación. Todos estaban demasiado ocupados comiendo. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que cualquiera de ellos había comido algo que no fuera ardilla... Comieron hasta que estuvieron llenos y entonces, comieron un poco más. Beth ahogó un bostezo contra su mano, sintiéndose somnolienta por el abuso a su estómago.<p>

"Vosotros dos deberíais iros a dormir," dijo Maggie. "Glenn y yo podemos apagar la hoguera esta noche y comprobar el perímetro de la propiedad."

"De acuerdo", se encontró Beth aceptando con facilidad. "Buscadnos si necesitáis algo."

"Pegar un grito," añadió Daryl.

"Descuida," dijo Maggie, escurriéndose bajo el brazo de Glenn. "Dormid bien."

Beth se puso en pie y deslizó sus dedos en la mano de Daryl; cuando él le miró, sus cejas ligeramente arrugadas por la confusión, ella se limitó a sonreír. Caminaron hacia la casa de esa manera, separándose únicamente cuando llegaron a la habitación. Beth se quitó sus botas y se dejó caer sobre el colchón. Daryl no tardó en seguirle.

"Estoy agotada y lo único que he hecho fue estar sentada todo el día y comer," dijo Beth, colocándose de lado cara a cara con él. "No puedo imaginar lo cansado que debes estar."

"No estoy del todo mal", dijo Daryl restándole importancia.

"Glenn me habló sobre el cervatillo," dijo Beth, omitiendo lo que le había dicho sobre la reacción de Daryl. "¿Era terriblemente bonito?"

"Era un maldito enano desgarbado", dijo Daryl con una carcajada.

"También lo era Bambi", argumentó Beth.

"Supongo…" Afirmó Daryl.

"Maggie tenía mucho que decir hoy cuando te fuiste," dijo Beth, recuperando el control sobre sí misma para la conversación.

"¿Sí?" preguntó Daryl.

"Sí", dijo Beth. "Ella cree que no somos muy… afectuosos… esa es su impresión." Dijo Beth. "Ella quería que supiéramos que si es su reacción hacia… nosotros… que no tenemos que preocuparnos por ella."

En el grave silencio de la habitación, Daryl crujió sus nudillos uno por uno. Beth pensó que el sonido era muy similar al de las piezas de dominó cayendo cuando jugaba siendo pequeña, una golpeando a la otra, tropezando, chocando con suavidad en un patrón.

"¿Daryl?" Preguntó Beth, después de que él no mostrara intención alguna de hablar.

"No me he estado conteniendo por ella, pero tú ya lo sabes," dijo él.

"Por lo que… me pasó a mí", dijo ella, cierta amargura se coló en su voz.

"No", dijo Daryl. "Dios, niña, no. No voy a ir más rápido de lo que tú quieras, si tu alguna vez quieres, pero no me has dicho nada desde… desde que nosotros…"

"Tú has estado…" Dejó caer Beth.

"Esperando," dijo Daryl. "Te he estado esperando, Beth, a que decidieras qué hacer conmigo."

"Puedes…" Comenzó Beth, apoyando su mano de forma tentativa en su brazo, "cuando tú quieras…"

Daryl acercó su rostro al de ella y dejó un suave beso en su sien. Después en su mejilla. Beth suspiró ante el gesto, sintiendo su cuerpo siendo atraído por él. Sus caderas casi contra las de ella. Sus pechos casi contra el torso de él. Todo a un aliento de distancia.

"… Cuando quieras…", dijo Beth, su acento marcándose más todavía a la par que él trazaba una línea cálida de besos profundos contra su cuello, "si alguna vez quieres…"

* * *

><p><em>Hola a todo el mundo! ¿Cómo van esos ánimos? Espero que mejor, dicen que el tiempo lo cura todo, y los fan fics también ayudan bastante en eso así que si os gusta leer, o escribir, no dejéis de hacerlo!<em>

_Bueno, parece que al final la visita de Maggie y Glenn tal y como alguna esperabais va a hacer que este par se acerca más todavía ;) Bien visto! No sé por qué al leer lo del comentario de Daryl sobre el cervatillo y su madre me lo imaginé en plan activista interrumpiendo en el cuento de Bambi para salvar a los animales jajaja No me hagáis caso (apunto la idea para otro fic)._

_Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios en el capítulo anterior y si alguien más quiere unirse a la terapia de grupo xD que deje un review, nunca está de más._

_A quienes lo dejasteis como guest:_

_- RIP BETH: No hay nada que agradecer, a ti por leer. Y sí, malditos unos cuantos por las cagadas que van haciendo por el camino y las últimas más gordas._

_- Guest: Espero que el enojo haya menguado un poco aunque si se canaliza de una buena manera, puede dar grandes frutos! Gracias por continuar leyendo!_

_- Guest 2: Me alegro que te esté gustando el fic. Yo encantada de traducir una historia como esta Lo bueno de los fics es que siempre se puede escribir sobre personajes ya desaparecidos en la pantalla. Benditos sean!_

_Como viene siendo habitual el próximo miércoles os veo de nuevo._

_Con respecto a las actualizaciones, tengo que comentaros un asunto. **A partir del día 29 "me mudo temporalmente" por así decirlo y no sé exactamente el tema de la conexión internetil cómo andará. Intentaré actualizar el día 31, pero si veis que no es así, que no cunda el pánico, en cuanto tenga internet donde sea, subiré el capítulo. Gracias por vuestra comprensión.**_

_Una nota que no sé si alguien que lee alguno de mis otros fics sigue este pero por si las moscas. No he abandonado los otros, la realidad es que ahora mismo me falta la chispa para continuar la mayoría de ellos. Mil perdones por ello y un millón de gracias por vuestra paciencia. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Traducción autorizada del fic **_**"Life&Death**_**" de Heart Iconography id: 10753945. **

Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado con The Walking Dead pertenecen a Robert Kirkman y la cadena AMC.

Esta historia, sus personajes, sus voces, sus sentimientos son obra de la autora. **Yo me limito a traducir sus palabras.**

_Advertencia: Violencia, lenguaje, abusos físicos…_

* * *

><p>Beth escuchó la respiración de él detenerse, la suya no tardó en seguirla. Ella sentía lo que había dicho en ese momento. Lo quería todo de él. Sus brazos, sus piernas. Quería su boca, y las cosas pecaminosas de las que estaba segura esa boca podía ejecutar. Ella apretó su mano contra el pecho de él, justo encima de su corazón, y asintió una vez, mostrándole que hablaba en serio. Haciéndole entender que era lo que sentía.<p>

"Ven aquí, niña", dijo Daryl en un tono de voz que Beth apenas pudo reconocer; estaba saturado de deseo, oscuridad, tal vez incluso algo de prohibitivo, todo lo que sus novelas románticas hablaban. "Voy a besarte."

Ella sintió sus manos enredarse en su pelo. El roce de Daryl era fuerte, pero no dolía. Beth sintió sus labios sobre los de ella, cálidos y necesitados. Cuando él mordió el labio inferior de ella con suavidad, ella gimió, dejando que la lengua de él se colara en el interior de su boca sin protestar. Se movió junto a la suya en una canción que ella era incapaz de recordar, porque era completamente nueva. Nada como el dolor, nada como el dulzor. Daryl Dixon, seda y humo de cigarrillos, arrastrándola hasta que era incapaz de recordar su pasado, mucho menos su propio nombre.

Su cuerpo se encendió y movió por propia voluntad. Beth le tocó. Sus brazos. Su cuello. Se acercó más a él sintiendo su increíble calidez. Cuando su pecho tocó el de él, Daryl aminoró el beso, suavizando la presión hasta que casi no quedaba nada. Cada milímetro de su boca era sensible, casi cosquilleaba, por la atención recibida. Se alejó de ella.

"Joder," dijo él, acariciando con su pulgar su labio hinchado y brillante por la saliva del labio superior de ella. "Mira eso."

Beth parpadeó sus ojos azules hacia él, incapaz de formar palabras. Se preguntó qué vería él cuando la miraba. Ella le mordió la yema de su pulgar de forma juguetona, incapaz de hacerle la pregunta. Deslizó su lengua hacia fuera, saboreando la piel salada. Beth sintió el gruñido de Daryl hasta en la planta de sus pies.

"¿Qué estamos haciendo, niña?" Preguntó Daryl, más para sí que para él.

"Acercarnos…", dijo Beth, apoyando su frente contra la de él.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó él.

Beth asintió y tembló ligeramente cuando sintió su dedo trazar el lóbulo de su oreja. Ella no pude evitar ruborizarse ante su sonrisa fanfarrona, poniéndole la piel de gallina. Beth hundió su nariz en su tacto, queriendo más cercanía, queriendo más, queriendo… Sólo quería, simple y llanamente.

Los labios de él se movieron por la piel expuesta de su cuello, picando en su clavícula, succionando justo debajo de su oreja. Quieras, las manos de Daryl no se aventuraban. Una estaba debajo de la cabeza de ella, enredada en sus hebras rubias, la otra en su cadera, el pulgar se había colado bajo la tela de su camiseta, dibujando pequeños y toscos círculos.

Beth no se esperaba cuando él atrajo sus caderas entre sí. Su aliento se congeló en su garganta ante su erección, contenida en sus pantalones. El primer brote de pánico se apoderó de ella, empapando su fuego, haciendo que se congelara. Beth le apartó con las manos, revolviéndose ligeramente.

"¿Beth?" preguntó Daryl, su voz inquieta.

Beth intentó contestar, pero su lengua parecía pegada a su paladar. Su corazón parecía palpitar a demasiada velocidad, inimaginablemente rápido. _¿Es esto un ataque al corazón? ¿Estoy teniendo un ataque al corazón?_ Beth extendió su mano justo debajo de sus costillas y sacudió su cabeza.

Ella perdió la noción del tiempo, perdió el sentido, perdión la razón. Era incapaz de recordar dónde estaba. Todo lo que sabía es que no podía respirar. No estaba respirando. Y Beth no quería morir de esta manera, boqueando como un pez fuera del agua. No lograba respirar. _Voy a morir._

De repente, ella fue envuelta en unos Fuertes brazos. Beth intentó alejarse pero la persona la retenía sin titubear. Ella luchaba por respirar, luchaba por no echarse a llorar, no tenía ni el aliento ni las energías para ello. Un minuto pasó y otro más antes de que escuchara una voz baja, susurrándole al oído.

"¿Escuchas eso?" Preguntó él. "Eso es mi corazón, niña. Tienes que estar acostumbrada a ese sonido a estas alturas Has dormido con tu cabeza apoyada en él, ¿Verdad? ¿Lo reconoces ya?"

Beth no asintió, pero escuchó. Justo opacado bajo el sonido de la respiración de él, ella pudo escuchar el rítmico palpitar de su corazón. Daryl tenía razón. Era familiar. Su propio corazón comenzó a aminorar hasta alcanzar el paso del de él. Beth respiró con más calma.

"Y tienes que saber ya cómo huelo," dijo Daryl con una breve risa," para bien o para mal. Humo. Suciedad. ¿Como qué decías que era?"

"A… aceite de mo… motocicleta." Beth tartamudeó, sintiendo el pánico abandoner su cuerpo. "Y viento."

El silencio se instauró entre ellos. Daryl esperó hasta que la respiración de ella se tranquilizó, y entonces la dejó tranquila para que pudiera serenar sus pensamientos. Beth estaba exhausta por la intensidad del momento, sintió sus huesos agarrotados por el cansancio. Se arrebujó en el pecho de él, sorbiendo levemente por la nariz.

"Estás a salvo, Beth" dijo Daryl, acariciando el pelo de ella con su mano," Lo siento, niña."

"No," dijo Beth. "No… No lo arruines pidiendo disculpas. Yo te deseaba Daryl. Joder, te deseo*. Solo que…"

"Está bien", dijo él. "Lo entiendo."

"Ojalá no tuvieras que hacerlo", musitó ella, dejando que la frustración se apoderara de su voz. "Ojalá pudiera ser normal. Quiero dártelo todo, Daryl. Todo lo que quieras."

"Lo haces." Dijo Daryl. "Quiero tocarte, y besarte, cuando tú quieras ser tocada y besada. Una pequeña parte de ti es mejor que todo el conjunto de otra persona. El simple hecho de dormir a tu lado por la noche, me llenas, niña."

Beth, sintiendo las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos ante su dulzura, se escabulló de su abrazo para poder besarle. Sus bocas se encontraron de nuevo, con más ternura y emoción de la que ella jamás creyó imaginar. Su corazón estaba lleno, henchido, pero con algo que no había sentido nunca antes, al menos, no antes de Daryl, amor.

"No te vayas nunca", dijo Beth con seriedad, sus manos enmarcando el rostro de él, mirando en sus ojos azules. "Yo te qu… ¿No te vayas nunca, vale?"

Daryl asintió y selló un silencioso _Tú tampoco_ contra la suave piel de su mandíbula mientras restregaba su nariz contra ella.

"No lo haré", le prometió. Afincó su mano en el cabello de Daryl obligándole a mirarle. "Nunca te dejaré, Daryl Dixon."

"Sabes que aunque así fuera iría tras de ti," dijo Daryl con una mueca. "¿Es un país libre, verdad?"

Beth rio de forma tan inesperada que se le escapo un leve ronquido, el sonido se quedó atascado en su garganta. Inmediatamente Daryl siguió sus pasos, riéndose, carcajeándose más alto de lo que ella jamás le había escuchado. Y así permanecieron por un rato, uno deteniéndose a tiempo para recuperar el aliento, antes de que el otro comenzara de nuevo. Y mientras tanto, ya que no podían evitarlo, ellos presionaban la risa en la boca del otro con sus labios, dientes y lenguas.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Cómo andáis? Espero que bien y con buen ánimo. Recordar las propias palabras de la joven rubia: todos tenemos trabajos que hacer, así que, que no decaiga el ánimo.<em>

_Parece que cuando las cosas entre ellos pueden alcanzar un cierto estado íntimo… El pasado llama a la puerta para intentar desbaratarlo por completo. ¡Pero! Una vez más, la entereza de Beth y ese "no sé qué hacer" del oso Dixon, han conseguido recuperar el rumbo de nuevo._

_(*) Una breve aclaración a cuenta de la traducción en sí. Hay un momento en el que Beth dice "Yo te deseaba, te deseo." Ese desear en inglés está escrito como WANT no como LOVE o DESIRE, para que comprendáis mejor en qué contexto y en qué sentido lo dice con exactitud. _

_No sé a vosotras pero a mí me dan ganas de achucharles jajajaja_

_¡Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios y apoyos de la historia! A quien dejó el review como Guest:_  
><em>- Monik Garcia: como le dije una vez a otra lectora, para mí, aunque parezcan capítulos cortos en comparación con otras historias, son capítulos con "chicha". Y sólo una cosilla más, yo me limito a traducir el trabajo de la autora pero le haré llegar tus palabras. Gracias por leer y comentar!<em>

_¡Os veo en 7 días en víspera de Navidad!_

_Un abrazo oso y ya sabéis, mi buzón está siempre abierto._


	8. Chapter 8

**Traducción autorizada del fic ****_"Life&Death_****" de Heart Iconography id: 10753945. **

Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado con The Walking Dead pertenecen a Robert Kirkman y la cadena AMC.

Esta historia, sus personajes, sus voces, sus sentimientos son obra de la autora. **Yo me limito a traducir sus palabras.**

_Advertencia: Violencia, lenguaje, abusos físicos…_

* * *

><p>Beth permanecía de pie junto a la ventana de la cocina, mirando hacia el jardín. Maggie y Daryl habían salido de nuevo, intentando dar caza a otro ciervo. Su hermana había dicho que si lo lograban, ella sería la encargada de limpiarlo en esa ocasión. Glenn estaba fuera, arrastrando un caminante del que se había encargado, hacia el otro lado de la carretera hacia el bosque.<p>

Su rostro aún quemaba.

Daryl, quien había estado justo al otro lado de la puerta, se detuvo de forma repentina. Maggie le estaba esperando en la hierba, golpeando su pie con impaciencia contra el suelo. _Sólo un segundo_, musitó él, and tomó a Beth de la nuca con la mano firme. Antes de que pudiera soltar un grito, su boca estaba sobre la de ella. El beso fue breve, pero le consumió, dejando sus ojos azules atónitos y sin habla, y por eso mismo fue incapaz de replicar el comentario jocoso de su hermana, quien soltó una risotada disgustada pero en broma.

Beth aún podía sentir sus labios sobre los de ella. Le había llevado prácticamente todo el día para forzar a su cuerpo a actuar con normalidad tras la noche pasada, actuando como si casi no hubieran… Y entonces él iba, y hacía eso. De repente, todos sus recuerdos estaban de vuelta a todo color, sus brazos musculosos, el calor de su cuerpo, los sonidos que hacía. Daryl. Cada milímetro de él. Presionado contra ella. Daryl, en la oscuridad de la habitación. Con ella.

"Apuesto a que acierto sobre qué estás pensando," dijo Glenn con una carcajada, sacando a Beth de sus pensamientos.

"¡Eso no!" Gruñó Beth. "Eres prácticamente mi hermano, Glenn."

"Y los hermanos se supone que tienen que aguantar cierta cantidad de cachondeo," dijo él. "No puedes culparme por ser familia."

"¿Cómo pudiste verlo si quiera?" Preguntó Beth, refiriéndose al beso.

"Oh, no lo vi," respondió Glenn. "Estaba echando un vistazo a la propiedad y en el camino me crucé con Maggie que me lo contó, para incomodidad de Daryl."

"Sí, no puedo imaginar que eso le gustara."

"Pero es bueno," dijo Glenn. "Que os sentís cómodos ahora. No es que queramos veros manoseándoos todo el tiempo, pero, ya sabes."

"Sólo queríamos ayudaros a haceros a la idea de ello," dijo Beth en tono seco. "Aún espero que Maggie le dé una colleja en la nuca cuando me mira divertido."

"¿Divertido?"

"Ya sabes, como…" Dijo Beth dejando la frase a medio terminar.

"Oh, ¿te refieres a cuando sus ojos son reemplazados por pequeños corazones de dibujos?" Bromeó Glenn.

"Muy maduro", replicó Beth. "Además, tú tienes la misma mirada hacia Maggie."

"Sí, pero no sorprende cuando yo lo hago." Dijo Glenn. "Quiero decir, probablemente parezco mirarla así desde la primera vez que la vi."

"Sí," concordó Beth. "Definitivamente lo parecías. Eras como Johnny Mason, quien solía seguirle a todas partes diciendo que le quería cuando tenían 8 años hasta que ella le dio un puñetazo en el estómago."

"Tengo que hacer más cosas afuera…" dijo Glenn riendo. "Sólo quería ver cómo andabas."

"¿Necesitas algo de ayuda?" Preguntó Beth. "Me estoy volviendo loca sin hacer nada."

"No, la verdad", dijo Glenn. Pero si quieres contarme más sobre ese Johnny Mason mientras termino, no me importaría la compañía."

"Lidera el camino", dijo Beth, caminando tras él.

Beth y Daryl permanecían despiertos tumbados en la cama. Ella estaba mirando al techo, intentando no tensarse o ponerse nerviosa. Daryl parecía no tener ese problema, estirando sus piernas, sus ojos cerrados y relajado. Ella sabía que él no estaba dormido, aunque realmente, él rara vez caía dormido antes que ella.

Beth escuchó su respiración. En la mesita de noche, tenía una copia abierto de "Trampa 22"; ella no le había visto empezarlo, pero parecía que ya llevaba leídos varios capítulos. Beth lo había leído un año en el colegio para un informe de un libro. Tenía un leve recuerdo de haberlo disfrutado. Daryl tosió con suavidad contra su mano, interrumpiendo su hilo de pensamientos.

"Mala suerte lo del ciervo," dijo Beth. "Estaba deseando ver a Maggie vomitar en nuestra cena."

"Nadie va a vomitar en la cena", dijo Daryl con firmeza. "Le habría detenido en cuanto le hubiera visto palidecer."

"No eres divertido", dijo Beth bromeando.

Daryl abrió un ojo para poder mirarla, sin mover la cabeza, y entonces lo cerró de nuevo murmurando que estaba loca. Un minuto pasó en silencio, después otro, y otro más. Beth intentó dormir, pero no podía acallar su cerebro; se giró sobre su costado quedándose cara a cara con Daryl.

"Glenn dijo que tenías pequeños corazones en los ojos cuando me miras", dijo Beth pensando que aquello lograría alguna reacción en él.

"Supongo que probablemente sí", dijo él calmado. Entonces después de un momento o dos él preguntó. "¿Está bien? Quiero decir, ¿lo que hice esta mañana? El beso… ya sabes. Generalmente pregunto… No quería asustarte pero…"

"Tú querías hacerle ver a Maggie que somos una pareja normal", dijo Beth terminando por él.

"No, na," dijo él, girándose sobre su costado para poder mirarle y apoyándose sobre su codo. "Beth, cuántas veces tengo que decirte que eso no es lo que somos. Que eso no es lo que estamos haciendo aquí."

"Daryl…"

"¡No!" Exclamó Daryl, poniéndose en pie como un resorte para poder pasear por la habitación, gesticulando con gran brío hacia ella. "¡_No _estoy montando un espectáculo, niña! _No _estoy haciendo eso. ¡Te besé porque _quería_ besarte! ¡Porque siempre quiero estar besándote!"

"¡Daryl, baja la voz!" Le pidió Beth con toda la delicadeza de la que disponía.

"¡Te quiero, Beth!" dijo él con seriedad, a gran volumen. Se quedó completamente quieto, mirándola con fijeza, su mandíbula tensa con determinación, y poco después con más suavidad," Estoy enamorado de ti, Beth."

"Daryl…"

"Maldita sea," maldijo Daryl, deteniéndola antes de que pudiera hablar. Todo pasó con tanta rapidez que Beth no pudo procesar nada antes de que él estuviera ya atravesando la puerta. Tal y como cuando le había besado. Al principio no había nada excepto Daryl, todo a su alrededor… y entonces él se había ido, pero no por completo. Él permanecía en su riego sanguíneo. Su voz reverberaba en su cabeza.

_Amor,_ Beth pensó. _Él me quiere. _

"¿Bethy?" Maggie le llamó a através de la puerta. "¿Puedo entrar?"

"Sí," respondió ella.

"Os escuchamos discutir," explicó Maggie, entrando en la habitación y así sentarse junto a su hermana. "¿Qué ha ocurrido?"

"Él… me quiere," dijo Beth, aún ligeramente en shock.

"Bueno, es bastante evidente, Beth," dijo Maggie. "¿Sobre qué estabais discutiendo?"

"No," dijo Beth. "Eso fue… no estábamos… no de verdad. Me dijo que me quería. Que él estaba… enamorado… de mí."

"¿Qué?" preguntó Maggie. "Estás embarazada de su hijo. ¿Él nunca ha…? ¿Él habrá…?"

"No," dijo Beth. "Ésta fue la primera vez. Quiero decir, ya conoces a Daryl. Él es más de mostrar que de contar."

"Entonces, ¿por qué estaba gritando?"

"Maggie, es… es tan complicado de explicar," dijo Beth. "Pero nada malo. Creo. ¿Le escuchaste salir afuera?"

"Sí," dijo Maggie. "Él salió fuera. Le dio un buen portazo a la puerta al salir."

"Glenn no…"

"¡Oh. No!" Le aseguró Maggie. "Era bastante evidente que él quería algo de espacio."

Beth se recline contra el cabecero de la cama, apoyando su mejilla contra el hombre de su Hermana. En el silencio, Beth intentó aclarar sus ideas pero era complicado con su corazón latiendo con fuerza en su pecho. Ella sabía que quería a Daryl. Tanto que le asustaba incluso. ¿Pero ella podia decirlo de vuelta? ¿Sería capaz de manejarlo si un día, él se cansaba de todos sus altibajos? ¿Conocería a alguien, por muy mínimas que fueran las posibilidades? ¿Querría algo más sencillo? ¿Podría culparle si quiera si él lo hacía?

"¿Vas a hablar con él, Bethy?" Preguntó Maggie. "Estoy seguro que él te está esperando."

"No," dijo Beth frotando de forma inconsciente su mano sobre su abdomen. "No puedo."

"¿Aún no?" Preguntó Maggie.

Beth no dijo nada.

* * *

><p><em>Las cosas se han complicado… Era cuestión de tiempo, ¿no os parece? Entre sus personalidades, los actos del pasado, la falta de comunicación y ¿el miedo quizá? No son muy buenos aliados cuando se juntan. ¿Hablarán sobre lo ocurrido, cuánto pasará hasta que lo hagan? ¿Cuál será el "precio" a pagar?<em>

_Aprovecho la coyuntura si me lo permitís para desearos una Feliz Navidad a todo el mundo y que paséis estas fiestas con vuestra familia y amigos. Recordaros que si el 31 de Diciembre no publico capítulo, intentaré hacerlo lo antes posible en cuanto encuentre un sitio con wifi abierto. Si no os veo entonces, Feliz año Nuevo!_

_Gracias por acompañarme en mis primeros pinitos como "traductora" en este fandom con las dos partes anteriores, por apoyar esta historia, por vuestras palabras de aliento y cariño hacia la autora. Espero que Santa Claus o quien sea (en mi caso el Olentzero) se porte bien y os deje lo que buscáis/queréis/necesitáis._

_Un abrazo oso y espero veros en 7 días!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Traducción autorizada del fic ****_"Life&Death_****" de Heart Iconography id: 10753945. **

Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado con The Walking Dead pertenecen a Robert Kirkman y la cadena AMC.

Esta historia, sus personajes, sus voces, sus sentimientos son obra de la autora. **Yo me limito a traducir sus palabras.**

_Advertencia: Violencia, lenguaje, abusos físicos…_

_Perdonad las erratillas ^^'_

* * *

><p>La puerta de la habitación abriéndose despertó a Beth. No podía recordar haber caído dormida, pero estaba dormida a solas en la cama, con la luz del sol colándose por la ventana. Daryl estaba en el baño, cacharreando en el interior de un armario, buscando algo.<p>

"¿Qué andas buscando?" Preguntó Beth, levantándose de la cama para acercarse a la puerta.

"Mirando a ver si tenemos algo de Advil todavía. Tengo un jodido dolor de cabeza", respondió él, sin volverse hacia ella para mirarle.

"Sí, está en el espejo," dijo ella.

"¿Por qué lo moviste?" Preguntó Daryl. "¿Qué hubiera pasado de haber una emergencia?"

"¿Una emergencia en la que el saber dónde está exactamente el Advil supondría la vida o la muerte?" Preguntó Beth. "Entonces, supongo que tendrías que mirar detrás del espejo, porque es ahí donde lo puse, y que Dios se apiade de quien quiera que lo necesite."

"¿Crees que es gracioso?" Preguntó Daryl.

"Bueno, quería saber si estabas de mal humor, y sí, parece que lo estás"

"Tú también estarías de mal humor si hubieras dormido fuera", replicó él.

"Bueno, me gustaría sentirme mal por ti, pero nadie te obligó a dormir fuera, Daryl." Dijo ella. "¿Así que, te importaría dejar de comportarte así?"

"Te dije que te quería, Beth", dijo él finalmente mirándole. "Y tú no dijiste una puta palabra."

"¡No me diste la opción de hacerlo!" Protestó ella. "¡Antes de que pudiera decir si quiera tu nombre, te largaste!"

"¿Y ahora?" Preguntó Daryl, con cierta esperanza colándose en sus ojos heridos. "¿No tienes nada que decirme ahora?"

"Yo… Es solo que…" Comenzó Beth, intentando no mirarle, sabiendo que la expresión en su rostro le rompería el corazón. "No puedo evitar sentir que… esta situación… Es, te estoy pidiendo demasiado."

"¡Yo siento que me estás "whiplash from you, girl. Un minuto quieres huir, al siguiente me pides que nunca me vaya, entonces me besas como si fuera por eso que Dios te hubiera dado unos labios, y tan rápido como eso, te estás alejando de nuevo!" Exclamó Daryl. "Dime lo que quieres, Beth, porque no podemos seguir así."

Beth logró mantener a raya las lágrimas que se estaban acumulando en sus ojos. Ella suspiró, caminando de vuelta a la cama y tomando asiento en ella. Ella sabía lo que quería decir, lo que ella quería hacer, pero no podía. Había sido egoísta por su parte haber permitido llegar hasta donde lo habían hecho.

"… Tal vez tengas razón", ella respondió con voz suave. "Realmente me gustas, Daryl. Siempre lo he hecho. Pero esto que estamos hacienda, no está bien. No es justo."

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Daryl, alzando la voz conteniendo el pánico con la punta de los dedos. Se arrodilló frente a ella de manera que pudiera mirarle a los ojos. "Un momento, ¿qué estás diciendo?"

"Podemos inventarnos algo que contarles a Maggie y Glenn, y podemos volver a ser amigos. Era justo en lo que éramos buenos de todos modos."

"No hagas esto, niña", dijo Daryl en un tono de voz que era lo más cercano a rogar que le había escuchado Beth usar. "No tienes por qué hacer esto. No debí atosigarte. Estaba siendo un imbécil, no tienes por qué poner fin a esto."

"Daryl…"

"¡No tienes por qué quererme!" dijo él en un tono de voz que colapsó lo que quedaba del corazón de ella. "Dios sabe que nunca nadie lo hizo. Solo no… No puedes… Beth, no me dejes, por favor."

"Daryl, eres un hombre maravilloso," Beth alcanzó su mano y la estrechó, "y si pudiera querer a alguien, sería… a ti… Espero que lo sepas. Pero no sé si alguna vez seré capaz de… no en el modo que mereces. Y ansío tanto que encuentres algo así… Incluso aunque no pudiera ser la otra mitad, ¿entiendes lo que te quiero decir?"

"Sí, lo entiendo", dijo Daryl poniéndose en pie, "¡Y es una gilipollez! Estás huyendo asustada. De todo. Y no puedo culparte, y me estás rompiendo el corazón, niña, por algo que nunca va a ocurrir. ¿Crees que pasaré página? ¿Qué voy a encontrar a alguna con la que sentar la cabeza? ¿Me estás vacilando? ¡Estás asustada, pero no eres estúpida!"

"¡Estoy haciendo esto por ti!" Protestó Beth.

"¡Y una mierda que lo haces por mí!" Gritó Daryl. "Puedes decir lo que te dé la gana. Puedes romperme el corazón. Puedes alejarme de ti. Pero no actúes como si lo hicieras por mí. Porque todo lo que quiero, es a ti."

"Me lo agradecerás algún día," dijo Beth, con el labio tembloroso, las lágrimas comenzando a derramarse.

"Y una mierda," espetó Daryl de nuevo.

Beth esperaba que él se cabreara, como siempre lo había hecho. Que rompiera algo. Que pateara algo. Quizá volcar algo, romperlo. Pero él se alejó hacia la puerta de la habitación, las manos hundidas en el interior de los bolsillos, aún hechas un puño.

"Espera, ¿qué le vamos a decir a Maggie?" Preguntó Beth.

"Dile lo que quieras," dijo Daryl sin detenerse.

Cuando él desapareció por completo de su vista, Beth se rindió a las lágrimas. Se encogió sobre sí misma y lloró largamente hasta que le dolió la cabeza. Podía sentir su nariz moqueando pero no se molestó en limpiársela. _¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué he hecho? __¿Me perdonará algún día?_

No escuchó a su hermana acercarse, preocupada diciendo su nombre; únicamente se percató de su presencia cuando comenzó a frotar su espalda. Aún, incapaz de pronunciar palabra o explicarse, Beth enterró su cabeza junto a la pierna de su hermana y esperó. _¿No puedo llorar eternamente, no?_

"Bethy, cálmate", dijo Maggie preocupada. "Vas a enfermar. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Daryl y tú os peleasteis? Necesito saber qué pasó."

"Nosotros…" Beth se detuvo para recuperar el aliento, "nosotros… hemos roto."

"¿Él rompió contigo?" Exclamó Maggie. "Dame cinco segundos con él…"

"No", dijo Beth. "Yo… yo he.. Yo lo hice."

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Maggie, pasando su mano por el pelo rubio de su hermana.

"Yo… Yo tenía… Tenía que hacerlo. Los sentimientos… Los sentimientos… No estaba bien. No fue… No fue su culpa. Él me quería. Al bebé. Maggie… Maggie, no le digas nada a él. Yo… Le he hecho mucho daño."

"Shhh…" Maggie intent tranquilizarla. "No pienses sobre eso ahora mismo. Sólo tienes que calmarte, ¿vale? No es bueno para el bebé que te pongas así. Intenta relajarte y hoy me quedaré contigo. Por cuanto necesites. ¿De acuerdo?"

Beth asintió y se agerró a su hermana. Todo ese tiempo evitando a Maggie, evitando a todo el mundo, evitando a la vida, y ahora necesitaba a su hermana como necesitaba el aire. Este pequeño hogar, de un tiempo en el que nada de lo que ocurría se lo habría imaginado. Y supo de forma repentina lo único que necesitaba hacer ahora, lo único que podía darle a Daryl ahora, que era lo mismo: RicK, Carol, Michonne… Quien fuera que aún estuviera con vida. Quien fuera a quien encontraran. Ella aguantaría todas las miradas, las preguntas, todas las mentiras que tendría que decir, si pudiera ver sonreír a Daryl una vez más.

"Necesito que tú… me prometas algo," dijo Beth a su hermana.

"¿De acuerdo?"

"Antes de que esté lista… Antes de que el bebé… Necesito que tú y Glenn vayáis… Comprobéis si es Rick. Si es seguro. Quiero… Quiero estar con familia."

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola a todo el mundo! Al final he podido venir a un sitio con wifi para subiros esta actualización aunque no sea un "capítulo triste", pero como ya se lo he comentado a alguna amiga con anterioridad, "porque no sea algo feliz, no quiere decir que no sea hermoso". Lo sé, tengo una mente un tanto retorcida en ocasiones jajajaja<em>

_Vista la fecha en la que nos encontramos, sólo deciros que espero que empecéis el año con el pie derecho, y que la salud, el amor y ya que nos ponemos, el dinero, esté de vuestra parte en el 2015._

_Nos vemos en siete días en el nuevo año. __Mil gracias por acompañarnos a la autora y a mí en este particular viaje._

_¡Un abrazo oso!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Traducción autorizada del fic **_**"Life&Death**_**" de Heart Iconography id: 10753945. **

Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado con The Walking Dead pertenecen a Robert Kirkman y la cadena AMC.

Esta historia, sus personajes, sus voces, sus sentimientos son obra de la autora. **Yo me limito a traducir sus palabras.**

_Advertencia: Violencia, lenguaje, abusos físicos…_

_Perdonad las erratillas ^^'_

* * *

><p>Varias semanas pasaron. Lentamente, incontables semanas. Daryl había optado por dormir en el pasillo, no queriendo romper con el arreglo hecho con Glenn y Maggie. Beth había intentando sacarle de ese embrollo, pero no podía culparle por no querer dormir con ella nunca más. En su ausencia, las pesadillas de ella habían vuelto, y ella dormía apretujando el diario que él le había encontrado con su pecho como si de un peluche se tratara.<p>

Daryl a penas le dirigía la palabra. Si ella había pensado que era callado antes de llegar a conocerse, no era nada comparado con el presente. Era afortunada de conseguir arrancarle un sí o un no. Generalmente gruñía o se encogía de hombros; eso era, cuando él estaba en las cercanías para que Beth pudiera intentar hablar con él. Él había optado por pasar más tiempo cazando, en ocasiones una o dos noches en solitario, lo cual ella odiaba, ¿pero qué podía hacer ella?

Esa noche él se encontraba sentado en la hoguera frente a ella. Glenn y Maggie acaban de entrar a la casa. Beth estaba terminando de comer, al igual que Daryl, pero ella no se sentía con ganas de regresar todavía. Las estrellas titilaban con claridad y brillo en el cielo, y ella sabía que en cuanto volviera a esa casa, escaleras arriba, su pecho se contraería por la ansiedad. Beth odiaba dormir sola. No. _Odiaba dormir sin Daryl._ Ella le miró. Él estaba cavando un agujero en el suelo con una rama.

"Puedes volver a dentro si quieres," ella ofreció. "Puedo apagarlo yo."

Daryl se encogió de hombros pero no respondió. Ella se arrebujó en su jersey, envolviéndose con él. El frío comenzaba a colarse en los huesos de Beth, aún con el fuego encendido. Un rescoldo estalló con estrépito, resaltando más todavía el silencio entre ambos. La tensión.

Beth se movió incómoda sobre la silla de camping. Intentó ignorar al hombre sentado al otro lado pero le resultaba imposible. Sus ojos estabas prendidos de él. Beth dirigió su mirada hacia él una vez, dos veces, viéndole morderse el pulgar, atacando la carne con sus dientes. Daryl parecía miserable al estar cerca de ella.

"No tienes por qué quedarte aquí fuera", le aseguró Beth. "Lo digo en serio. Soy perfectamente capaz de apagarlo. Fundamentos básicos de acampada."

"No estoy preocupado por el fuego," dijo Daryl. "El maldito apocalipsis y tú quieres que te deje aquí sola a tu aire."

"Bueno, es casi tan entretenido como tenerte aquí sentado taladrándome con la mirada."

"Ni si quiera te estaba mirando, niña", dijo Daryl.

"Eso no es mucho mejor", dijo ella silenciosa.

El silencio incómodo se instaló entre ellos. Beth quería decir más, pero no estaba segura del qué, por lo que se mordió el interior de la mejilla. Daryl echó otro leño al fuego; sus movimientos eran irregulares pero definidos, como cristales rotos. Podía sentir su ira hacia ella, contenida a duras penas, bajo la superficie.

"Tal vez te sientas mejor si me sueltas unos cuantos gritos," dijo Beth, mirando hacia él. "Puedo ver que lo quieres."

"No tengo nada que gritarte," dijo Daryl en tono tirante. "Querías acabar con ello. Estás fuera. No tienes por qué seguir rascando esa costra, Beth."

"No era así, Daryl", dijo Beth en un suspiro. "Sabes que lo único que intentaba hacer era lo mejor para ti, para nosotros…"

"¿Podrías dejar de decir chorradas?" Le espetó él. "No necesito que tomes mis decisiones por mí. No necesito que actúes como si supieras más que yo, ¡No lo sabes! Y ten bien claro que no necesito que actúes como si después de todo lo ocurrido, quieras hacerme creer que sólo quieres que seamos amigos."

"Daryl…"

"¿Quieres acabar con lo nuestro? ¡Perfecto!" Daryl gritó. "Pero no tienes derecho a terminar porque soy el único con algo de sentido común, niña!"

"Lo verás algún día," dijo Beth.

"¿Ver qué?"

"Que estás mejor sin mí," dijo ella sin titubear. Antes de que él pudiera abrir la boca para protestar, ella habló de nuevo. "Le pedí a Maggie hace unos días si Glenn y ella podía seguir la pista que llevaba hasta Rick. Poco antes de que el bebé esté aquí. Si es él… Entonces, volveremos."

"Pero…"

"Son tu gente, Daryl", dijo Beth poniéndose en pie," no yo. Yo nunca fui la gente de nadie, excepto de papá y Maggie."

"¡Eso no es cierto!" Exclamó él. "Estás diciendo gilipolleces. Todo el mundo se preocupaba por ti como si uno de los suyos, Beth."

"Nunca dije que no lo hicieran, pero al finalizar el día, vosotros erais luchadores, y yo era una niñera. No sé qué coño soy ahora, pero no es lo mismo. Ojalá lo fuera. Pero no lo es. Y nunca lo será."

Daryl se acercó a ella furioso. Si Beth no confiara en él con cada fibra de su ser, se habría alejado de él. Había fuego en sus ojos; su mandíbula se tensaba y destensaba, como un resorte de ira; sus manos apuñadas hasta que sus nudillos se emblanquecieron, y tal y como habían surgido, se relajó. Él atrajo una de las manos de ella hacia su pecho, justo encima de su corazón, y ella le dejó.

"Quieres decir que no eres mi gente, no puedo impedírtelo, Beth," dijo él de forma hosca. "Pero no puedes evitar que sea la tuya."

Los dedos de Beth se curvaron ligeramente contra su musculado pecho. Sus uñas se clavaron en la tela de su chaleco, acercándolo, acercándole a él, ella siempre le quería más cerca. Ella le miró a sus ojos azules, viendo todo el dolor que ella le había causado y todo el amor que aún así Daryl sentía por ella y que estaba hiriendo sus entrañas, y ella quería besarle. Ansiaba besarle. Pero de algún modo, ella le soltó y se alejó. Beth no podía decirle adiós dos veces. No sabía si podría sobrevivir a ello. Y Daryl parecía pender de un hilo a su vez.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola a todo el mundo! ¿Cómo os va ese inicio de año? Espero que bien y quien celebre la llegada de los Reyes Magos, que éstos no se hayan extraviado y os dejaran algo.<em>

_Aún no tengo wifi en mi poder como antaño, ahora mismo subo esto desde la cafetería de un super mientras me tomo un capuchino. Antes de irme intentaré contestar a vuestros reviews/pms pero si no lo hago, prometo hacerlo en cuanto pueda._

_Dicho esto, las cosas pintan bastante chungas en Villa Dixeene (me lo acabo de inventar). Parece que toda la ternura del Oso Dixon y sus gritos no logran la respuesta que él esperaba; y ella sigue fiel a su decisión… ¿Lo hará por siempre? ¿Cambiará de opinión? Habrá que esperar para verlo._

_Como siempre, mil gracias por vuestros comentarios en los capítulos, sois geniales y la autora está más que encantada por ellos._

_Os veo en 7 días, ¡espero! Perdonad cualquier incoherencia :$_

_Moi moi_


	11. Chapter 11

**Traducción autorizada del fic **_**"Life&Death**_**" de Heart Iconography id: 10753945. **

Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado con The Walking Dead pertenecen a Robert Kirkman y la cadena AMC.

Esta historia, sus personajes, sus voces, sus sentimientos son obra de la autora. **Yo me limito a traducir sus palabras.**

_Advertencia: Violencia, lenguaje, abusos físicos…_

_Perdonad las erratillas ^^'_

* * *

><p>Beth se despertó con el sonido amortiguado de voces al otro lado de su puerta, una femenina, otra masculina; ella las reconoció con rapidez, eran su hermana y Daryl. En silencio, ella se acercó en su dirección, apoyando su oreja contra la madera para poder escuchar mejor.<p>

"¡No puedes simplemente pasar de mi, Dixon!" Siseó Maggie. "Esto tiene que ser discutido, y no pienso dejarlo correr hasta que sea así."

"Sólo… ¿baja la voz, vale?" Musitó Daryl. "¿Quieres que se despierte y que se entere de que has estado metiendo la nariz en sus asuntos?"

Beth apretó los dientes, queriendo soltar un gruñido. Le había pedido específicamente a Maggie que se mantuviera al margen, pero debería conocer mejor a su hermana. Los últimos días, ella se había percatado del modo en que los ojos de Maggie seguían a Daryl, encendidos con acusaciones, a pesar de que Beth le había asegurado que no era culpa de él.

"Tienes que hacer algo. Beth ha estado muy mal últimamente, y estoy cansada de verla así", dijo Maggie.

Beth sintió sus mejillas encenderse. _Dios, Maggie, ¿por qué no le cuentas también sobre la primera vez que tuve el periodo? _¿Había algo que hiciera que los hermanos mayores estuvieran predispuestos para humillar a los menores? La ciencia debía estar detrás de ello, algún tipo de giro extraño en el ADN.

"Sé que piensas que le he hecho daño o algo, pero fue ella la que rompió," dijo Daryl, claramente incómodo discutiendo sobre ello. "¿Qué propones que haga? ¿Asediarla hasta que ceda? ¿Rogarle? No soy esa clase de hombre."

"Daryl, ella te quiere", arguyó Maggie.

"Si lo hace, nunca lo ha dicho", dijo Daryl. Beth podía imaginar su rostro encenderse al decir esas palabras, sus ojos clavados en el suelo.

"Conozco a Beth. Crecí con ella. Y no estoy tan ciega o soy tan estúpida como para no verlo." Insistió Maggie. "Ella te mira cuando no le estás mirando. Y antes… Nunca ha sido así con ella. Para ella."

"Entiendo que ella es tu Hermana," dijo Daryl, "pero no lo sabes todo, especialmente sobre ella y sobre mí. Beth ya no me quiere, es todo cuanto hay que decir."

"Podrías luchar por ella", comentó Maggie.

Hubo un largo silencio. Beth sintió como si su corazón fuera a explotar. Ella nunca había estado tan avergonzada o incómoda en toda su vida. Te voy a matar, Mags. Pero aún así, una parte de ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas escuchar lo que Daryl tenía que decir, y ella permanecería de pie con su cabeza contra la puerta hasta que le escuchara, al diablo con la posible torticolis.

"Todo lo ocurrido con ella ha sido una pelea," Contó Daryl. "No se supone que tiene que ser tan complicado. No debería convencerla de querer estar conmigo. Y tú no deberías decirle nada a ella sobre sus elecciones. Es mayorcita. Beth puede mandarme a la mierda. No es algo sobre lo que ninguno podamos actuar. Tienes que dejarla tranquila."

"Pero…"

"¿No quieres que sea feliz?" Le cortó Daryl. "Quiero que Beth sea feliz. Ella no me quiere, Maggie. No se puede forzar. No debí intentarlo."

"Ella era feliz contigo," dijo Maggie suavemente.

_Lo era, Daryl. Era feliz contigo. Tú eras la única cosa en el mundo que reconocía. Tú me trajiste de vuelta, pieza a pieza, lo suficiente para ver que no es justo lo que estoy haciendo. Lo que empecé. ¿Por qué tuve que besarte? ¿Por qué tuviste que querer que lo hiciera?_ Beth se secó las lágrimas silenciosas que recorrían su rostro.

"No," dijo Daryl. "La gente feliz no se marcha."

* * *

><p>"Podría matarte, Maggie", dijo Beth el instante en el que Daryl marchó con Glenn a echar un vistazo al perímetro de la propiedad.<p>

"¿Qué?"

"No te hagas la loca," dijo Beth, pinchándole con su dedo índice. "¡Te escuché esta mañana!"

"¿Lo hiciste?" Preguntó Maggie sin poder ocultar un halo de culpabilidad.

"¡Por supuesto que lo hice, boba! Tener una conversación sobre mí junto a mi puerta, no es exactamente el mejor lugar para hacerlo," le espetó Beth.

"Era el único sitio donde podía pillarle desprevenido," se defendió Maggie. "Ya no me lleva de caza nunca. ¡El único sitio donde permanece es en ese pasillo, durmiendo en el suelo como un pobre perro al que has echado de la cama!"

"Esa es su elección," dijo Beth. "Podría dormir en el sofá. Maldita sea, ¡yo podría dormir en el sofá! No es como si no se lo hubiera ofrecido antes.

"Me dijiste que le querías," dijo Maggie. "Me dijiste esas palabras. ¿Qué pasó?"

"¡No es asunto tuyo!" Gritó Beth. "Y si no es demasiado complicado, ¡mantén tu bocaza enorme cerrada sobre ello!"

"¡No se lo dije!"

"Pues que siga siendo así," dijo Beth frustrada, deslizando sus manos por su pelo.

"Se ve que aún le quieres," dijo Maggie. "No sé por qué estás haciendo esto. ¿Tienes miedo? Por… ¿todo? Los caminantes y… el bebé… porque él lo entendería, si tú se lo explicas. Cualquiera podría entenderlo si estás asustada. Pero Daryl… es como Glenn. Ellos no van a ir a ninguna parte. Son demasiado cabezotas."

"Déjalo estar," dijo Beth.

"Te vas a arrepentir de esto, Beth." Dijo su hermana. "El amor era algo raro antes de esto, y ahora es prácticamente imposible. Y tú lo tienes. Y lo sientes. Y lo estás lanzando por la ventana como si no fuera nada."

"No," arguyó Beth. "No, lo hago. En ocasiones las personas hacen cosas que no entiendes, pero tienes que creer que ellas saben que es lo correcto, Maggie. Ya no soy una niña. Tienes que confiar en mí."

"Sé que no puedo tomar las decisiones por ti," dijo Maggie. "Y sé que no era la mayor fan de Daryl, no al principio. Pero vosotros dos tenéis algo, y es real. Cualquiera puede verlo. Y cualesquiera que sean tus razones, Beth, no son suficientes."

Antes de que Beth pudiera decir nada, su hermana estaba dirigiéndose hacia el jardín, dejándola a solas con sus pensamientos. Por la ventana, pudo ver a Daryl ayudando a Glenn a arrastrar el cuerpo de un caminante lejos de la propiedad. Parecía miserable y le sacudió las entrañas.

De repente, como si él supiera que estaba siendo observado, él le miró a los ojos. Beth sintió su corazón congelársele en el pecho. Ella no había visto esa expresión en sus ojos desde que la prisión había caído. Ella había querido decirle a Maggie que sabía que lo que Daryl y ella tenían era real, que era amor, que ella sólo lo hacía porque le quería, que el sacrificio era únicamente factible a través del amor. Y tal vez no era lo correcto, pero, en su fuero interno Beth sabía, que no estaba equivocada.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola a todo el mundo! ¿Cómo andamos? Aquí estoy de vuelta otro miércoles más con una actualización de este par de lovebirds llevándonos por la calle de la amargura... ¿Cuándo se solucionará? ¿Llegará a hacerlo? Dum dum dummmm Perdonad si tardo en contestar a vuestros reviews, ando enganchándome al wifi de los sitios donde puedo jejeje <em>

_Un millón de gracias por vuestra paciencia, vuestros comentarios y apoyo de la historia. Un abrazo!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Traducción autorizada del fic ****_"Life&Death_****" de Heart Iconography id: 10753945. **

Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado con The Walking Dead pertenecen a Robert Kirkman y la cadena AMC.

Esta historia, sus personajes, sus voces, sus sentimientos son obra de la autora. **Yo me limito a traducir sus palabras.**

N.A.: No os preocupéis chicos. Todo saldrá bien. ¿No os mataría tener algo de fe, verdad?

_Perdonad las erratillas ^^'_

* * *

><p>"<em>¡Daryl, para, por favor!" Sollozó Beth, su mano contra su pecho.<em>

"_No tengo tiempo para esto, niña", respondió él hosco. "No tengo tiempo para ti. Estoy hasta los cojones de ti, honestamente."_

_Él estaba en la puerta, abriéndola, y saliendo hacia el jardín. Beth le siguió intentando no llorar, sabiendo que la debilidad no era una opción en ese momento. Ella necesitaba que él comprendiera. Ella necesitaba que él le escuchara. Él… él tenía que escucharle._

"_¡Lo intenté, Daryl!" Gritó ella. "Hice lo imposible para volver a tu lado. Para quedarme contigo. ¡Para estar contigo!" _

"_Na," respondió él. "¡Has estado huyendo toda tu maldita vida! ¡Fue una estupidez pensar que te podría querer! Eres débil, Beth. No vas a lograrlo."_

"_Estás eequivocado," dijo Beth inhalando con fuerza. "¡Estás completamente equivocado, Daryl Dixon!"_

"_¿Lo estoy?" Preguntó él, dándose la vuelta para encararle. "¡Te mueves como si ya estuvieras muerta! Te escucho llorar todas las noches. ¿Qué vas a hacer por ese bebé, niña? ¡No vas a ser capaz de protegerle! ¡De quererle!"_

"_¡Cállate!"_

"_¡Ni si quiera puedes quererme a mí! ¡Ni si quiera puedes decírmelo! ¡Ya ni si quiera se las dices a tu hermana! Estás rota Beth. Y no hay manera de arreglarlo. ¡No hay esperanza!" Le gritó él. "!No hay ningún sentido en quedarme contigo aquí cuando podría estar ahí fuera, buscando a mi gente! Gente que quiere sobrevivir. Gente que quiere vivir realmente en vez de esconderse!"_

"_Para," imploró Beth, lágrimas cayendo de forma continuada de sus ojos. "Para ya, Daryl." _

_Él dio un paso adelante, arrinconándola hasta que estaba apostada contra el lateral de la casa. Las manos de Daryl estaban a ambos lados de su cara, atrapándola. Beth alzó la vista hacia sus ojos airados, mejillas rojas, ojos oscurecidos, las venas marcadas en su cuello. No había donde ir._

"_Pérdida de mi tiempo", siseó contra ella, estrellando su puño contra la casa. "Pérdida de espacio. Tenías razón. Cuando te miro, todo lo que veo es otra niña muerta, y no me pienso quedar por aquí para verla caer. Pero cuando dijiste que te echaría de menos, estabas equivocada. No pienso echar una sola cosa de ti de menos, Beth Greene." _

_Él le dio la espalda y fue a coger su ballesta. Beth percibió su macuto justo antes de que él lo cogiera, colocándoselo al hombro con facilidad, y comenzando a andar en dirección a la carretera. Se sentía congelada. Quería correr tras él, pero no podía. Todo lo que podía hacer era gritar. _

"_¡Daryl! ¡No te vayas! ¡No me dejes! Daryl, por favor. Vuelve. ¡Daryl, vuelve!" _

"Beth, despierta", dijo una voz sacándola de su pesadilla. "Vamos, niña, tienes que despertar."

Sus ojos se abrieron de forma repentina. La habitación estaba sumida en las sombras, ninguna luz entraba por las ventanas o el pasillo. Intentó ponerse en pie, sus manos aferrándose como garras a las sábanas de la cama. Daryl estaba sentado a su lado, mirándola con una expresión preocupada.

"No te has ido", respiró Beth. "Aún estás aquí".

"¿Dónde más podría estar?" Preguntó él. "Te dije que no me iba a ninguna parte."

"Lo sé," dijo Beth, frotándose las manos contra su rostro, intentando despertarse por completo. Podía sentir la humedad en sus mejillas y supo que probablemente estaba llorando. "¿Te he despertado?"

"Aún no estaba dormido", dijo él con simpleza. "Te escuché llamarme a gritos. Pensaba que algo iba mal."

"Sólo un sueño", musitó Beth, sintiéndose aún desorientada.

"¿Era sobre mí?" Preguntó Daryl.

"Supongo que no hay razón para mentir sobre ello cuando me escuchaste, ¿no?" Le cuestionó Beth alzando su mirada hacia la de él.

"Mhm" Asintió él. "¿Qué pasaba?"

"Te ibas", dijo ella mirando su regazo. La mano de Daryl cogió la suya de forma tan repentina que le robó el aliento. Sus manos eran cálidas, siempre cálidas. Él acarició con su pulgar calloso los nudillos de su mano, intentando reconfortarla. _Dios, echaba de menos esto. Le echaba de menos. _Beth le miró y sintió ganas de echarse a llorar de Nuevo.

"No voy a ninguna parte. Ni ahora. Ni nunca. No importa cómo te sientas hacia mí," le prometió él. "No quiero que te preocupes sobre eso."

"Nos iremos dentro de poco de todos modos," dijo ella, frotando con suavidad su levemente abultado vientre. "Habrá más gente allí. No tendrás que andar cuidando de mí."

"No necesito cuidar de ti ahora, Beth," dijo él. "Tienes suficiente cerebro como para mirar por tí misma."

"Pero tú sigues cuidando de mí," insistió ella.

"Me gusta," dijo él con suavidad. "No es ninguna obligación."

Beth no supo que contestar a eso. Él siempre había sido bueno con ella. Incluso cuando le estaba gritando a ella, consumiéndola, siempre había sido para mantenerla a salvo. Deseaba haber sabido más entonces. Beth podía recordar cómo solía maldecirle en su cabeza, pensando que no era divertido, sino un simple viejo gruñón. Bueno, hacía mucho que no le había visto así. Y nunca jamás lo haría. Daryl se puso en pie con intención de irse.

"¿Podrías?", preguntó ella, incapaz de terminar la frase. Era demasiado egoísta, pero no podía contenerse para preocuparse sobre eso. Ella pensó que se iba a marchar. Que le había perdido. Otra vez. No podia estar sola esa noche. No podría sorportarlo. "Por favor."

"De acuerdo, niña", dijo él.

Daryl se movió de forma silenciosa hacia el otro costado de la cama. Sus zapatos ya no estaban en sus pies al habérselos quitado antes de entrar, por lo que se pudo colar bajo las mantas en el acto. Beth se giró sobre su costado viéndole con la mirada clavada en el techo, sintiéndose incómodo y miserable a la vez.

"Lo siento", dijo Beth, suave," por todo. Sé que nadie entiende lo que estoy haciendo, pero tengo que hacerlo, incluso cuando la mayor parte de mí no quiere…"

"Beth, duérmete", dijo Daryl. "No hay nada por lo que disculparse. No me querías. No sé qué me esperaba."

"¡Eso no es cierto!", exclamó Beth antes de que pudiera evitarlo. Su tono había ido directo a su corazón, haciendo añicos lo poco que quedaba.

"¿Qué?" Respondió Daryl, apoyándose sobre un codo para poder mirarle a la cara. "¿No es? ¿Me… querías?"

"Era… solo… no había sido… No habría sido suficiente para ti."

"¡No es tu maldita decisión a tomar!" exclamó Daryl. "Pensé… Pensé que no eras feliz conmigo. Pero lo eras, ¿verdad?"

Beth rehuyó su mirada, mirando la habitación a oscuras. Ella sentía como si corazón fuera a explotar y salirse de su pecho. _Respira_, Beth, se dijo a sí misma, _solo sigue respirando_.

"¿Vas a mirarme, niña?" Dijo Daryl con hosquedad, tomándola del mentón y obligando su mirada confluir con la suya. "¿Eras feliz conmigo, verdad? Eras feliz y eso fue lo que te asustó, ¿no?"

"Daryl…"

"Le dije a tu hermana que no quería luchar por ti porque quería que fueras feliz. Pero… Lo eras. Conmigo. Me querías."

"Yo no he dicho eso", protestó Beth sin mucha energía.

"No tenías que hacerlo," dijo él. "Dios, Beth, me tenías completamente loco pensando que… Pensando que no te importaba, que me aproveché de ti cuando necesitabas un amigo…"

"¡No! No lo hiciste," dijo Beth, necesitada de que él supiera eso. "No te aprovechaste de mí, Daryl."

Él asintió, mostrándole que le había escuchado. Por lo que parecieron años se miraron el uno al otro, por lo que parecieron ser siglos. Azul sobre azul. Daryl parecía hasta el último detalle como un hombre abandonado en una isla viendo un barco salvavidas. No puedo salvarte, Daryl, pensó Beth, no puedo salvarme si quiera a mí misma.

"Esto no ha terminado", dijo él, apartándole el pelo de la cara. "Tú y yo, esto no ha terminado."

* * *

><p><em>¿Será esta la primera señal que vaticine un retorno de este par como pareja? Quizá quede poco para salir de dudas, ¿no os parece? <em>

_Otro miércoles más, aquí estoy de vuelta con el oso Dixon apostado en la orilla de la isla desierta, y la oscurecidad Beth con el flotador a mano sin saber si lanzarlo o no al agua para rescatarlo. No me hagáis mucho caso con los símiles, entre el solecito y el frío de hoy no rijo del todo me temo jajaja_

_¡Mil gracias por vuestros comentarios y apoyo en la historia! Si tardo en contestar a los reviews que enviáis, mil perdones. _

_A quien dejó el review como guest:_

_Sool: La paciencia es la madre de la ciencia dicen, y creo que este par la tienen como una de sus diosas particulares jajajaja Espero que este nuevo capítulo te haya ¿relajado? Un poco ;) Un abrazo y gracias por leer y comentar!_

_Bueno, esto es todo por hoy me temo… ¡Os veo en 7 días! Y a menos del estreno de la parte B de la quinta temporada, ¿qué se traerán para esta última tanda de episodios?_


End file.
